The Fringe in the Bones
by Resounding
Summary: Olivia Dunham disappears while searching for her partner Peter Bishop, and the Jeffersonian team is called in to identify remains in a Fringe related case.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a crossover fanfic, so please bear with me. This idea came to me while I was watching the newest episode of Bones last night. **

**As for a timeline, this story is completely AU. All dates/years in the world of Fringe should be disregarded, because my story is based in the current timeline of Bones (post "The Purging of the Pundit"), but it's late season 2 Fringe (post "Northwest Passage"). In my story Olivia and Peter are NOT in an established relationship, and instead of Peter going to the 'other side' with his biological father, he stays in Blue!Verse. Basically in my story, the final scene in "Northwest Passage" ends before Newton and Walternate arrive. Also, in my story, Olivia never found out that Peter was in Washington state. Anyway, let's just say for argument's sake, that the end of this episode coincides with the current Bones universe. :) I hope that wasn't too confusing! I have to have the story-lines line up this way in order to make my story work.**

~Prologue~

The night was cool and dreary, with a storm looming overhead if the thick clouds were anything to judge it by. The wind fiercely howled through the trees causing FBI Agent Olivia Dunham to pull her jacket collar up closer to her neck, but not before it caused her to involuntarily shudder. She huffed warm air into her palms and rubbed them together briskly. She sped up her pace as she aimed herself toward the door of the Kresge Building at Harvard University. Once inside she walked down the corridor towards the basement lab belonging to Walter Bishop; an eccentric biochemist who spent 17 years in a mental institution for the accidental death of his lab assistant. Now he works as a Fringe Science consultant for the FBI, and Olivia Dunham is his handler.

She walked into the lab and over to where Astrid Farnsworth stood, pouring through notes on the computer. Astrid is a Junior FBI Agent who was assigned to be Olivia's assistant, but spends most of her time babysitting Walter.

"Where's Walter?" Olivia asked Astrid.

"He's in his office with 'Brown Betty,' if you get my drift..." remarked the junior agent.

Olivia nodded and shoved her hands in her pockets, which those who knew her knew it meant she was losing her patience; she turned on her heel and walked towards Walter's office. She stepped inside the office to find exactly what she expected to find. Walter was sitting back in his chair holding his bong. "Put that away, Walter." Olivia demanded.

"It's helping me cope." He replied.

"You know I'm a Federal Agent. Marijuana is against the law." When he made no move to put it down, Olivia slammed her hands down on his desk. "Dammit, Walter! Put it away, NOW!" She was angry. Peter Bishop, Walter's son, had disappeared from the hospital several days ago. Nobody had seen or heard from him since. Peter had recently found out that he wasn't of this world; he actually came from a parallel universe and was stolen by Walter Bishop in this universe at the tender age of seven. Peter had a rare genetic disease which had no cure and was very rare. In his universe, Peter Bishop died at age seven from the disease. Walter had a portable window he created over 20 years ago, it was used as a window to see into the other universe, which was just like our own only different. In that universe, Walternate (Walter's nickname for his counterpart) had found the cure, but was distracted by a bald man in his lab. Walter saw it. The only way to save Peter from dying again was for him to use a device he created to cross over into the other universe and give the other Peter the antidote; however, the antidote bottle broke when he fell immediately after crossing over. Because of this, the only way left to save Peter was to take him home to his universe and give him the cure. Walter had intended to return Peter but out of selfishness and desperation to have his son he never returned the boy.

When Peter found out where he was from, he was furious. He had every right to be. His entire existence here was built on a lie. Over the past two years of working together, Olivia had grown attached to Peter. She had intended on going out on a date for drinks with Peter one night after a case, but because of her abilities, the moment was ruined. Olivia had been tested on by Walter as a young girl with a drug called Cortexiphan. The drug was meant to give abilities to children to help them fight a coming war. Because of this drug, Olivia had recently developed the ability to see things from the other universe that didn't belong in hers. A glimmer. Only objects from 'over there' glimmered, and Peter was one of them. That's how Olivia found out about Peter.

Walter, shocked by Olivia's outburst, put the bong away and looked at her tentatively. She was losing her patience with him, but did he blame her? She'd been run ragged for the past several days trying to track down HIS son, while he was here toking on his bong.

"Do I have your attention now?" She spat.

He nodded.

"Good." She stood up straighter and motioned for him to leave the office with her. The two of them walked over to where Astrid stood. "Okay, so I've followed up on every lead I've had and I've still got nothing." She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. That was one of her tell-tale ticks she exhibited when she was frustrated.

She continued, "But I talked to Broyles, apparently he talked to Peter two days ago but never bothered to tell us. He won't tell me where Peter is, or anything useful, just that Peter asked him not to mention anything to us." She let out a resigned sighed and dropped her arms to her sides. "I don't know what else to do... either of you have any ideas we haven't thought of yet?"

Both of them shook their heads. Astrid patted Olivia on the arm reassuringly. "I'm sure he'll come back. He probably just needs some time to think about everything."

Would he come back? Olivia wasn't so sure because Peter knew how to disappear. What's to say he wasn't already back in Iraq, where she dragged his ass back from when she first met him, begging him to come and help her save her partner and lover John Scott. Losing John had been hard enough for Olivia, and now the prospect of losing Peter was unbearable. That's how she realized her true feelings for him. She had loved John, but wasn't nearly as devastated by the prospect of losing him as she currently was with the thought of losing Peter.

She had to find him one way or another, even if it killed her. With that, she tightened her jacket around her once more and left the lab without another word or glance back. She went back out into the chilly night and headed for her black SUV. She unlocked the vehicle and opened the door, but before she could get in she was pistol whipped in the back of the head and everything went black.

**A/N: AAAAAND there's the first chapter! Well, the Prologue anyway. We're about to jump into Bones territory next. I'll post an update soon I hope. Probably tomorrow. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I won't lie, I'm a little disappointed that there aren't any reviews yet, but I'm going to post another chapter anyway... I just want to know that somebody is actually reading this, otherwise there isn't really a point in continuing. Anyway, here's Chapter 1!**

**SPOILERS for Season 10 of Bones and Season 6 "The Hole in the Heart." You've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe OR Bones, but that won't stop me from writing about them!**

It was an ordinary morning for Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned forensic anthropologist. As normal as it could be when one of her closest friends and FBI Psychologist, Lance Sweets, had been beaten to death in a parking garage the previous week while attempting to help them catch the people who framed Booth several months ago and had him rot in prison until his wife blackmailed the prosecutor into letting him go just the day before that.

She walked into the kitchen of her expensive and expertly decorated home to prepare breakfast for her daughter Christine. She smiled when she spotted the toddler already dressed and sitting at the table waiting to be fed.

"Good morning, mommy!" her daughter exclaimed happily.

It never ceased to amaze her how much the innocent smiles her daughter constantly offered made her feel better over the last week. Before Christine and her husband, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, she hadn't dealt with her emotions well. Having been essentially abandoned by her parents and her brother causing her to live out the remainder of her youth jumping around between foster homes had taken its toll on the anthropologist.

Then, that fateful day happened. Her intern, Vincent Nigel Murray, was shot in her lab by sniper Jacob Broadsky in his attempt to kill Booth. The English intern had bled out and died in her arms. Unable to cope with the loss, Brennan found herself in the arms and bed of her work partner and friend, Seeley Booth, and subsequently learned of her pregnancy with his child several weeks later.

That was almost three and a half years ago. Now the product of that union sat at the table waiting for her mother to make her something to eat. Brennan's heart swelled with pride as she leaned down and kissed the top of Christine's head.

At that moment, her husband stepped into the room. "Good morning ladies." He smiled.

"Hi, daddy!" Christine jumped up from the table, ran over to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Hey there, Princess." He picked her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, daddy! Can I have some breakfast?" She asked innocently.

He kissed her forehead and said, "I love you, too, sweetheart! Of course you can have some breakfast."

Brennan was already at the cupboard pulling out a bowl and pouring some Cheerios into it. After pouring some milk in and grabbing a spoon, she set the bowl on the table in Christine's spot. Booth let her down and she ran to the table. "Thank you, mommy!"

"You're welcome, Christine."

Brennan walked over to Booth and straightened his tie. "Good morning, Booth. You never came to bed last night." She stated.

Booth leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. "Please don't start in about that again, Bones," he pleaded.

"Booth, you need to get some sl-"

He interrupted her, "No, Bones... we're not going to have this discussion now."

Their phones decided to simultaneously erupt in obnoxious ring tones at that moment, pausing their argument, which Booth was sure would continue on the drive to what he was sure to be their latest case; if the offending phone calls were any indication.

"Booth."

"Brennan." They answered in unison.

After receiving what little details were available to them, they ended their prospective phone calls and looked at each other. They didn't even have to say anything. They had this unspoken bond between them, and they both knew it was time to discover another grisly set of remains and attempt to identify them.

A short while later, after dropping Christine off at daycare, Booth pulled up at the crime scene and looked over to his partner and wife in the passenger seat. To Booth's surprise, Brennan never made another comment about his sleeping, or actually, lack thereof. He was sure the argument wasn't over, but if he knew Bones the way he thought he did, she would bring it up again soon enough. They could both become rather stubborn when it came to worrying about the other.

"Ready to do this, Bones?" He asked.

Stirring her from her thoughts, she looked at him and nodded.

They exited the vehicle while Booth went off to speak with the local officer who responded to the call. Brennan retrieved her kit from the back of the black FBI standard issue SUV they borrowed from the local Boston field office. Instead of driving eight hours to get there, the essential members of the team had been loaded onto a private jet that made the trip in a half hour. Brennan headed towards where she assumed the body was, judging by the gathering of police, medical personnel and local FBI agents.

When she arrived to the small gathering of people, a tall black man stood in her way. "I'm sorry, but this area is off limits," he boomed.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan; I'm here to examine the body." She flashed her Jeffersonian credentials.

"Right, you're the anthropologist who identifies bodies that have been badly decomposed." He paused and extended his hand to her, "I'm Phillip Broyles, Special Agent-in-Charge with the Department of Homeland Security."

Her eyes slightly widened at his introduction. What interest would Homeland Security have in a badly decomposed body? She accepted his proffered hand and shook it. "Where is the body?" She asked as she tilted her head in question.

"It's in there," he pointed to the dumpster behind him.

She craned her neck around him and saw the blue trash bin, sidestepping Agent Broyles, she headed towards it. "What interest does Homeland Security have in this case?" She asked over her shoulder.

"It's classified," came his reply.

At this, Brennan turned around and eyed him suspiciously. "If we're going to be able to cooperate fully in this investigation I need some details," she threw back to him.

"You're not even FBI, why should I trust you?" He asked.

Booth chose this moment to step up beside Brennan and responded for her, "Maybe for the same reason that you trust him?" Booth nodded towards the old scientist hovering over the rusted, blue dumpster.

"Walter Bishop, _my father_, is a consultant for the Department of Homeland Security." The reply came from a man who came up to stand beside Broyles. "I'm Peter Bishop." He offered.

Booth eyed both men cautiously. "I'm Agent Booth, and this is _my_ partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She is _my_ consultant."

"Very well," boomed the tall, dark man. "We are investigating the disappearance of one of my agents, Olivia Dunham. She works for me with Peter and Walter Bishop. A few days ago she was abducted outside of Harvard University. Her case is a high-priority because of the nature of her work with Homeland Security," he explained.

"What does any of this have to do with the body in the dumpster," Booth demanded.

"There were was something found with the body that we think may lead to the person who abducted Olivia, and possibly her whereabouts," Peter responded.

Because of Booth's perceptive abilities, he didn't miss the hurt in the man's eyes as he spoke of the missing agent. He recognized that look, because he was sure the same expression had crossed his own features during times when Bones had disappeared. Peter Bishop was in love with his partner. The only question now, was were they actually in a romantic relationship, or possibly married? Booth knew who Peter Bishop was. Who didn't? He was very well known in Iraq, and had heard whispers of his name through contacts he still had in Iraq from his days as a sniper with the U.S. Army Rangers. He didn't trust the man, after all, he was an expert con-man. Why would the Department of Homeland Security let a known con help them on top secret investigations?

"Are you and Agent Dunham romantically involved?" Asked Brennan. She was just as perceptive as her husband.

"What?" Peter asked with a look of shock spreading across his features.

"You heard her," Booth responded.

"No, Olivia was just my partner," he insisted.

Walter took that moment to make his presence known. "Anyone can see you deeply care for her, Peter."

Peter glared at him in warning, silently telling him to keep his mouth shut. It wasn't anybody's business how he felt about his partner, because there was nothing going on between them.

Walter held up his hands defensively. "Son, I'm just pointing out that they can obviously tell that you care for her, otherwise they wouldn't have asked you if you were involved with Agent Dunham."

Peter sighed, turned on his heel and walked away to go look for Astrid. His obvious frustration at his father was palpable.

Walter looked over to Booth and Brennan and apologized for his son's behavior. "He recently found out some disturbing news and took off for about a week. He is obviously still in a state of shock over it; then to top it off, the day he returns home he finds out Agent Dunham has gone missing while she was searching for him. He feels guilty."

Booth had to admit, the scientist's ramblings about his son seemed to ring true with Peter's demeanor. He did appear to be guilt ridden, maybe that's why Booth had suspected he might have something to do with his partner disappearing. For a moment, Booth actually felt sorry for him. He understood how frustrating it could be when your partner vanished and you wondered if you would ever see them again. Booth had been there many times over the past ten years.

Broyles, Brennan, and Booth walked over to the dumpster as the anthropologist went to work looking for anything that might indicate cause of death. The body was severely decomposed. Only a few bits of flesh remained on the outer extremities. Most of the flesh the body contained was in the thoracic cavity, although it appeared as if something had been feasting on what was left of the internal organs.

"I'm surprised that doesn't make you sick." Booth pointed towards the badly decomposed remains his wife was examining. "Most people we come across have to find someplace to vomit."

"I could say the same thing about you, Agent," came Broyles' reply.

"We get a lot of bodies like this, so it's normal for us." Booth replied.

Peter returned to the group in time to hear the exchange. "We've seen worse."

Brennan made a few measurements of various parts of the corpse before speaking, "The body is female, age 28 to 32, and approximately 172 centimeters in length."

Booth scanned the notes in the file he held and looked up at Broyles. "That matches the description of your missing agent."

Peter steeled himself at those words. He hoped against all else that it wasn't Olivia lying in that dumpster. The thought alone twisted his stomach into knots of apprehension.

Broyles let out a sigh. "Let's just hope that's a coincidence."

Booth suddenly had the burning desire to know what led them to believe this case was related to their missing agent. He turned to Broyles and asked, "So what did you find on the body that led you to believe it's tied to Agent Dunham?"

"This," Broyles replied and handed over an evidence bag with blood smeared on the inside from the object inside that was still covered in blood. Booth took the bag from him and examined the contents. It was a cell phone. "It belongs to Agent Dunham."

**A/N: ANDDDD! There is the first chapter! Whew, working through all of those characters without confusing myself was hard work! I just hope I did them justice and none of the characters seem too out-of-character! As always, please review! It encourages me to write/update faster! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I had thought about putting it in somewhere other than crossovers, since they don't get as much traffic, but the rules say that you can only have it posted in one location... I don't know how to move it.**

**Spoilers: Season 10 of Bones and a slight mention of season 4, and Season 2 of Fringe.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

Back in Washington D.C., the coroner's office employees wheeled the latest corpse into the lab at the Jeffersonian Institute; the lab in which Dr. Brennan and her team worked out of.

Within minutes, the lab was abuzz with activity while the scientists attempted to determine the cause of death and identification of the victim. Getting the body back there hadn't been easy. Walter Bishop had insisted that the body must go back to his lab at Harvard University, but Dr. Brennan would have none of it after she saw the old scientist's lab. A lab without her state-of-the-art equipment simply would not do. It took some convincing, but Peter finally was able to get his father to relent.

Dr. Jack Hodgins the resident bug guy, or entomologist, stood up and examined the larva he'd just collected from the victim. After a quick glace under the microscope he said, "The larval stage of the _Calliphoridae_, or the blow fly, put time of death between 48 and 60 hours ago."

Peter, having finally convinced Dr. Brennan to let him oversee their work, stood out of the way while everyone took their samples. He didn't want to get in their way, but he also wanted to know what was going on so he'd be better equipped to help in the investigation. He would find Olivia if it was the last thing he did.

Time, for Peter, was ticking by extremely slowly. Every second felt like an eternity, and he felt helpless in this lab. It was unfamiliar territory and didn't know how he could help. He spent the next couple of hours overseeing the tests and watching as the _Dermestidae_ beetles went to work cleaning the bones. Peter sighed and prayed silently to a God he didn't believe in that Olivia was alive, and waiting for someone to find her.

The beetles made short-work of the remains, and before they knew it, Angela Montenegro was ready to take the skull off to reconstruct the face of the victim. Angela is not only the best friend of Dr. Brennan, but she is also the wife of Dr. Jack Hodgins. Her specialty was art, not the type of art she wanted to do, but she had an important job. She gave people back their faces because there was something inhuman about letting them die alone and unidentified. As a Forensic Artist, when she wasn't reconstructing their victim's faces, she was running scenarios for cause of death on her extremely expensive computer system. Her computer system could rival those that the CIA used. Angela picked up the skull and examined the contours as she walked back towards her office.

Not knowing what else to do, because everyone was scattered off examining test results and speaking gibberish, Peter followed Angela to her office and leaned against her door frame as he watched her get to work on putting a face on it. He thought understanding Walter could be hard at times, but Walter had nothing on these people. He wasn't sure how Agent Booth could understand them when even Peter found it difficult. He had a feeling Booth wasn't exactly the type to understand a bunch of scientific mumbo-jumbo.

It didn't take very long for the artist to realize someone was hovering in her doorway. She turned around and eyed the younger Bishop appreciatively before giving him a flirtatious smile. Brennan had mentioned who this man was and what his involvement in the case was, but this was the first time she'd really seen him up close. "Heya, stud-muffin," she offered with a sexy grin.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"What can I do for you?" She asked him.

"I hope you don't mind if I watch you do the reconstruction." He nodded towards the skull she had been working on.

"You're worried its gonna be her, aren't you?"

He couldn't hide the look of hurt that flashed across his face at her words, and it wasn't lost on Angela either. She recognized that look. Unrequited love, longing, and fear. She had seen both Brennan and Booth that way many times in the past. Her heart immediately ached for the man she had just met. Angela, always the romantic at heart, sincerely hoped that this man was reunited with his partner and that the skull in front of her didn't belong to Agent Dunham, although the evidence so far seemed to indicate that it may very well be her.

She offered him a hopeful smile and patted the chair next to her. "You're more than welcome to keep me company while I work."

He nodded his thanks and sat down in the chair she offered him.

He watched as she worked and marveled at how the skull slowly started looking less like a spooky Halloween decoration and began to actually take on the appearance of a real person. In his fear, he swore he kept seeing Olivia's face appear on the clay, and he'd find himself holding his breath.

A few times, the artist had glanced over at him and seen the anguish spread across his face as she thought he might be recognizing the face in the clay. She gently patted him on the shoulder in reassurance before choosing a medium length blonde wig for the hair color.

Peter's eyes widened. "Why would you use that color?"

Angela offered him a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, Peter, I didn't want to upset you..." She trailed off and picked up the report in front of her and handed it to Peter. "I read the report before I went and grabbed the skull, and it indicates that there were long blonde strands of hair found in with the remains. "

Peter almost violently took the folder and thumbed through it quickly until he found a forensic photo of a few clumps of blonde hair, matted with blood, and his heart fell. It was starting to look more and more like the body belonged to Olivia. He steeled his resolve and handed the report back to Angela, then looked at the head, willing it to be anyone but his partner. "Let's get this over with."

She nodded, and went back to work. It didn't take long before she heard him stand up and walk away after swearing under his breath. The air suddenly felt stuffy and tense. Angela reached into the folder and pulled out a photo of Agent Dunham and compared it to the face she had just created. Her mouth dropped; her heart instantly aching for the man.

Peter walked back into the lab and shoved his hands in his pockets. A determined look came over his face as he walked towards the doors as if he were on a mission. Just before he reached the doors to leave the lab, Booth entered and blocked his way.

To Booth, Peter looked like he was about to go on a murdering spree. His first instinct was to reach out and try to calm the man down. It's obvious to Booth that the news wasn't good and he didn't need to go hunting down a madman who had just lost his partner. He, himself had just arrived to see if there was any headway on the identification of the body. By the ravenous look on Peter Bishop's face, the answer wasn't the one everyone had been hoping for. "Bishop," Booth warned, trying to pull Peter back to the present moment.

Peter looked Booth in the eyes and spoke through gritted teeth, "Get out of my way."

"Pal, you're not going anywhere. Now, either turn around and go back up onto the platform while we discuss the progress on the case, or I will handcuff you and drag your ass up there. The choice is yours." Booth said insistently as he reached down to his cuffs.

Peter resigned and turned around to walk up to the platform with Booth.

"It's your partner, isn't it?" Booth felt guilty for asking, but he needed to confirm his suspicions.

"Yeah," Peter's voice broke. He instantly held his breath to stop himself from crying. Peter Bishop wasn't a man of many tears, but right now he was dangerously close to dropping to his knees and screaming.

As the team members assembled on the platform, Dr. Camille Saroyan appeared. Cam was the Forensic Pathologist and the boss in the lab, even though everyone who knew her knew it was really Dr. Brennan who ran the show. "What have we got?" Cam asked as she rested her hand on her hip.

Dr. Brennan cleared her throat before speaking. "The victim has been identified as Agent Olivia Dunham. I was about to contact Agent Broyles to update him."

"Bones, I'll take care of Agent Broyles," Booth said.

"Have you found cause of death yet?" asked Peter. He was trying his best to focus on the case instead of thinking about the fact that he would never see Olivia again. That idea pained him too much to contemplate it right now, so instead he chose to push aside his feelings and grief. He didn't mind slipping into a state of denial for a while. Olivia had been taken while looking for him, so he had to focus on bringing the person who murdered her to justice. If he couldn't see her ever again, at least he could catch the person who did this.

Brennan flipped through her notes before answering Peter's question. "It appears as if she was tortured and then strangled."

Peter winced. Instantly his mind dragged up horrific images of Olivia strapped to a table being tortured, her screams piercing through the dark and damp prison. "Have you found anything that could lead us to any suspects?" Peter inquired, feeling defeated.

"Not as of yet, we are waiting for the tox screen results to come back before we can fully piece together what happened. I'm sorry I cannot provide you with more information at this time, but I promise you, we will help you bring the people responsible for this to justice." The conviction in Dr. Brennan's voice was astonishing. She thought about what it was like when she thought Booth was dead, and even attended his funeral. Remembering how painful that was for her made her understand how Peter Bishop must be feeling. She used this as fuel to help motivate her into getting the job done as quickly and efficiently as she could.

**A/N: Please don't kill me! If you've seen Fringe, you know that Olivia never stays dead for very long... :P **

**Please review if you want to know what happens to our dear Olivia! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know, I'm so evil... but what can I say, I like being evil!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, and I don't own Bones. I'm just borrowing them for my evil plot.**

The fluorescent light hanging from the ceiling glinted off the cold steel of the tools on the small surgical table that was placed next to a gurney. On top of the gurney laid the body of an unconscious woman wearing nothing but a blue surgical wrap. After a few moments she slowly opened her eyes and glanced around her trying to ascertain where she was and why she was strapped down. The place had the smell of a hospital, yet it obviously wasn't. The concrete walls had been recently painted white; the air around her even faintly smelled of paint thinner. The room was empty save for the gurney, a sink with a counter, a stool, and the small surgical table filled with surgical tools.

Her head felt like it was swimming. For a moment she wondered what kind of drugs had been given to her. Suddenly, a thousand questions began swimming through her mind, giving her a migraine. Where was she? How long had she been there? And most importantly, _WHO_ was she? She recognized the signs of amnesia, but she wasn't sure why. Had she injured her head? It didn't hurt, so she was sure that wasn't it. She tried to think of other reasons she wouldn't be able to remember anything that didn't include severe trauma but came up blank.

She tried to think about her friends and family, where she lived, where she worked... if she had any children; but she continuously came up blank. Her breathing quickened as she started fighting against her restraints, panic setting in. She had no idea who she was, or what the hell was going on, but she knew that being restrained obviously meant something horrible had happened. She wouldn't willingly let someone strap her to a cold, metal table and she was pretty sure she wasn't into bondage. She yanked furiously at her bindings, but only managed to give her wrists and ankles minor friction burns.

Footsteps.

She heard footsteps approaching down a corridor and they seemed to be heading towards the room she was in. She tensed and closed her eyes, pretending to be unconscious when the door to the room swung open. Heavy footsteps echoed through the small room before she heard the door slam shut again. She held her breath and focused on remaining very still and listened intently. All she could hear were shuffling sounds and wondered what was happening, but she was too afraid of being noticed. She wasn't ready to deal with this horror quite yet, not until she could come up with a plan of action.

The woman heard a soft beeping sound and focused on it. She realized it was the sound of someone pressing buttons on a cellular device. She could make out the almost inaudible sounds of a phone number being dialed. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard a gruff voice boom into the room. "She's ready." Then she heard more buttons, as she realized he had ended the call.

Those words terrified her. _Ready for what? _What did this man have planned for her? She remembered seeing surgical tools on the small table next to where she was strapped down. Was this some kind of black market organ harvesting operation? Did they plan to take her organs and sell them to the highest bidder?

She realized she was alone again when she heard the door close and the footsteps receded. She let out the breath she had been holding and slowly opened her eyes and looked over to where the man had been standing. He had left his cell phone on a pile of towels on the counter; if only she could find a way out of her restraints and over to that phone, then she could call for help. She realized the towels were new, they weren't there when she had taken her first glance around the room. She shuddered at the images that raced through her mind. She had to get out of there.

The woman pulled lightly at the leather wrist restraints to test them. It doesn't take her long to realize that the left restraint is slightly looser than the right one. He must have missed at least one or two notches in the leather when he strapped it on. She decided to use this to her advantage, but she still couldn't simply pull her arm out of it, she would have to dislocate her thumb in order to make her hand fit through the opening in the restraint. She threw her body over to her right, trying to lean on her right side while pulling on her left arm as hard as she could. She was attempting to use the weight of her body to help her get the leverage she needed to dislocate her thumb. She braced herself for the pain she knew she was about to experience by biting down on her bottom lip as she suddenly jerked her body hard towards her right side and was rewarded with a resounding _pop_ . She almost screamed, instead she bit harder on her lip until she could taste the copper of her own blood in her mouth. She reeled for a moment as the blood rushed to her head, but shook away the light headed feeling quickly as she pulled her wrist through the restraint, then plopped back onto the gurney.

She swiped her tongue across the bottom of her lip, licking away the blood as she pulled her hand up to painfully undo the strap on her right arm. Once she had it released, she put the back of her left hand to her mouth and she bit down on her flesh as she used her right hand to yank her dislocated thumb back into it's rightful position. She winced and sunk her teeth into her hand in effort to stifle the groan that attempted to escape her.

She didn't know how much time she had until the man returned, so instead of nurturing her injured hand for a minute, she set to the task of removing the straps from her legs. Once they were gone, she swung her legs over the edge of the gurney and stumbled over to the counter. Reaching out, she snatched the iPhone from where the man had left it. Her hands were shaking, but after several attempts she finally got the phone to work. She sighed in relief when there was no unlock code to get into the phone. She opened the call interface and without thinking, dialed the first number that popped into her mind.

"Hello?" She heard on the other end of the line.

"Help me!" She whispered loudly. "I don't know where I am... and there's a man..."

"Olivia?" The voice on the other end croaked out.

She heard footsteps coming down the hall again and her heart pounded in her ears. "He's coming! Please help me!"

**A/N: And, there we go... another chapter in the bag! It's not very long, but it was a hard chapter to write. I find it easier to write when there are more people to interact with, writing an entire chapter about one person only can be hard, especially when that person has no idea who they even are! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know, I'm so cruel leaving on notes like that, but it does keep you coming back for more, does it not? :) I promise, there's a light at the end of the tunnel!**

**Spoilers: Bones Season 9, episode "The Shot in the Dark"**

**Disclaimer: Fringe and Bones are not mine, I just want a turn with them!**

It had been twenty-four hours since the Jeffersonian team had identified the remains of FBI Agent Olivia Dunham. The team worked effortlessly to find any evidence on her remains. When everyone else surrendered for the night and went home, Dr. Brennan stayed in the bone room examining the remains under her scrutinous eye. Everybody else had left hours ago.

Brennan stood up straight and stretched, she could feel her neck and back tensing up from hunching over the remains. She arched her neck around slowly, hearing it pop several times before glancing at the monitor to her left and seeing something on the screen. If anyone had been around, they would have seen the determined look in her eyes. She picked up the bone that was being shown on the monitor and gently caressed the bone. It felt smooth, too smooth, in fact.

Brennan heard a noise behind her. After the attack on her in the lab, in which she was shot by the night security guard last year during the Pelant investigation, she had become more alert to her surroundings while she was in the lab alone. She looked over her shoulder as a shadow passed in front of the door. Brennan tensed and backed away from the table as the person came into view and stood in the doorway.

Brennan sighed in relief when she realized it was just her husband. "Bones, what are you still doing here?" He wheeled their sleeping daughter in the room. It was chilly outside, so he had made sure to cover Christine's stroller in a fleece blanket before coming inside.

Bones stepped forward and kissed Booth on the cheek. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to catch a murderer..." She went back to the table and picked up the bone she had set down moments before.

"The bones will still be there in the morning..." he started.

"Booth, don't." She warned and turned to glare at him. Brennan's piercing and calculated blue eyes met his soft and warm brown eyes. "You've hardly slept at all since I got you out of prison, so don't you tell me that I should go home and sleep." She insisted, "We know what it's like to lose someone close to us, and these people just lost one of their own so we will show them the same dedication we had in finding Sweets' murderer."

Booth held up his hands defensively. "Okay, Bones, you win. At least take a break and we can go get a cup of coffee or something."

She shook her head, "If I want coffee I can grab some from the break room. I need to get back to work." With that, she set back to the task at hand.

Booth sighed and decided his best course of action was to go home and pour over his case notes and see if he could find anything that might help. He backed Christine's stroller out of the room and left his wife to her work.

Brennan picked up another bone and scrutinized it under the magnifying glass while running her fingers over the bone. She couldn't figure out what would cause the bones to feel so smooth. They felt as if they were the bones of a newborn, verses that of a 30-year-old FBI Agent.

After examining the bones for what felt like hours, someone appeared next to her with an outstretched coffee. Brennan looked up expecting to see her partner and was surprised to find Peter Bishop standing next to her instead.

"You looked like you could use a cup." He stated. When he saw her eye the cup, he continued, "Black, two sugars."

She arched her eyebrow in response. "How did you know that's how I liked it?" Brennan couldn't help but feel a little bit exposed to this man, whom had only met her the day before and already knew how she liked her coffee.

"I saw you get coffee in the break room yesterday."

It impressed her how observant he was, but she supposed to assist Homeland Security on top-secret cases he would have to be. She let it go at that and accepted the cup of coffee. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

She looked at the clock and realized it was nearly three in the morning. "How did you know I'd be here?"

"Something told me that you weren't the 'quit and go home at a normal time' type of person. I figured you could use some company, besides, I couldn't sleep if I tried." He offered. "Maybe if we put our heads together we can come up with something."

"My husband doesn't trust you." Came her reply. "He says you have a shady past; that you're a con-man."

"While I won't deny any of that, I assure you that I have put that life behind me." It took a moment before he realized she had said _husband_. "Wait, your husband? I've never met your..."

She smiled and cut him off, "Agent Booth is my husband."

He let this new information sink in and wondered how he hadn't seen this earlier. The possessive nature Agent Booth had exhibited at the crime scene when Broyles had first refused her access to the body should have been a clue, he assumed he had missed it because of his desperation in finding out what happened to Olivia.

Dr. Brennan tilted her head and watched him process the information. Like herself, she could see he did an impeccable job at compartmentalizing his emotions, but she could see the hint of sadness that touched his features. "You loved her, didn't you?"

Peter looked down at his mug of coffee and studied it for a moment, considering his options. He could tell her no, but that would be a lie, and he figured lying to the one person who was working around the clock to help him figure out what happened to the woman he loved wasn't a good way to start off a working relationship. He opted for the truth and nodded then quickly explained that while he did love her, he had never expressed those feelings to her.

Hearing his tale on how he fell in love with his partner reminded her of her own life and how she fell for her own partner, years ago, yet refused to admit it to anyone let alone herself. She felt pity for Peter Bishop.

They were both startled from their thoughts when Peter's phone rang. He pulled it out and looked at the caller ID. He scrunched his forehead as he wondered who the hell would be calling him at three in the morning from a number he didn't recognize. His curiosity got the best of him and he hit the answer button and put the call on speaker. "Hello?"

"Help me!" The voice on the other end whispered. "I don't know where I am... and there's a man..."

He instantly recognized the voice. She sounded frightened, but alive. "Olivia?" He croaked into the handset. How could it be her? Dr. Brennan was identifying her remains, for christsake! It wouldn't be the strangest thing that he had witnessed, but part of him remained skeptical.

He heard the urgency in her voice when she spoke again. "He's coming! Please help me!"

Before Peter could respond the line went dead.

**A/N: I know I keep ending chapters this way... but trust me, it'll be worth it! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I decided to be nice and give you guys an extra chapter tonight! YAY for being bored at work, allowing me to write more! :) Besides, I'm sure you all are on the edge of your seats wanting to know what happened to Olivia... so here's a little bit more insight into the disappearance of Ms. Dunham!**

**Disclaimer: I only own them in my dreams.**

"Olivia!" Peter screamed into the phone, painfully aware the the call had been cut short.

Brennan set the bone she had been examining on the table and walked over to him. She placed an hand on his forearm, "It couldn't possibly be Agent Dunham." She motioned towards the bones on her examining table, "We've already identified her remains..."

Peter Bishop's haunted blue eyes met her crystal blue ones. "It's _her_! I know it's her! I have to call Broyles and see if we can get a trace on that phone!"

"Trace on what phone?" they heard from the doorway. Both of them turned around to see Angela standing there. She knew Brennan would stay late with this new case and had come in to check up on her.

"Mr. Bishop just received a phone call from a distressed woman begging for help and he thinks it might be his partner, which is a ridiculous notion because Agent Dunham's remains are on my examining table." Brennan stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," came the artist's reply.

"I know her voice! That was her... I know it was," Peter reasoned.

Angela looked at him with a sympathetic smile. "I know you're upset, sweetie, we'll get to the bottom of this... I promise."

An idea sprang to Dr. Brennan's mind. She had kept her recorder going so she could use it for writing up her notes later. She reached over and picked it up, pressing the stop button. "He answered the phone on speaker, so the call should be on here." She handed it to Angela. "Maybe you can get something from the call?"

Recorder in hand, the three of them left the bone room and made their way to Angela's office. "The Angelatron can help us identify the voice on the recording." She explained to Peter when they entered her office.

Peter furrowed his brow. "What is an Angelatron?" he asked.

Angela pointed to her massive, million dollar computer system. "That," she said with a small smile and pointed to her machine. "The Angelatron is a real-time graphic simulator. It has every bell and whistle you could imagine a computer having, including state-of-the art firewalls and virus scanners and top of the line video and audio recognition software."

"Impressive." Peter remarked. He took a moment to look over the system appreciatively while Angela uploaded the audio from Dr. Brennan's recorder into her system. He was trying to keep himself together. Hearing her voice gave him hope, but it also made his heart fill with dread when he remembered her saying there was a man coming.

"Do we have any audio files of Agent Dunham's voice for comparison?" Angela asked.

"What?" Brennan asked, not sure she had heard her friend correctly. "You can't possibly think that he is right about it being his partner..."

"Bren, what we think right now doesn't matter... what matters is that there is obviously someone out there who needs our help." Angela explained to her.

Brennan was becoming frustrated. "How does comparing her voice to Agent Dunham's help us figure anything out? She's dead."

Angela thought for a minute, trying to come up with an explanation that would ease Brennan's concerns, then carefully worded her reply. "What if it was a recording someone played over the phone? If it is actually Agent Dunham's voice on the recording, then that would be important for our investigation."

Brennan thought over Angela's reasoning for a moment and realized that her friend was right. In order to help them get an accurate timeline of events, they would need to know if it was the missing agent's voice over the phone. "Proceed," she nodded her agreement to the artist, allowing her to continue her work.

Angela turned to Peter and repeated her earlier question.

"I have a voicemail she left on my phone when she was trying to track me down..." He trailed off, feeling even more guilty now than he had been when he had ignored her call when it came through. Maybe if he'd answered the phone and explained things to her, the fact that he needed to get away from Walter and Fringe Division for a while he tried to figure out who he was, this never would have happened.

"That's perfect, can you call it and hold it close to my microphone over there?" She pointed to the large microphone on she had just placed on the corner of her desk.

Peter did as he was asked, feeling his heart break a little more at the urgency in his partner's voice as he listened to her voicemail for what was probably the 100th time since he'd been back. After Angela had captured the message on her computer, Peter ended the call and shoved it in his pocket.

He watched intently as Angela went to work mapping out the audio files. It didn't take long before the artist turned to him with a smile and said, "It's her. You were right." Angela averted her attention back to Brennan. She knew this next blow was definitely going to throw the anthropologist for a loop. She eyed her cautiously as she continued, "From what I can tell, other than the fact that the call itself is a recording from your recorder, the voice itself is not a recording." Angela held up a hand to stop her friend from speaking and hurried to continue, "If it were a recording there would be muffling and interference between the device and the phone used to transmit the sounds, but as far as I can tell, this is an actual voice coming through the device. I even tried to isolate any background noises, but there weren't any."

Peter felt relieved at hearing her words, but he instantly could tell Dr. Brennan wasn't. Instead she was frustrated. He winced as he heard her begin to berate her friend. "It's not possible, Angela, you'll have to check the results again."

How many times had he heard his own father utter those words? Other than her skepticism over this matter, she reminded him a lot of his father. It must be a scientist thing, he mused. Peter laid a hand on Dr. Brennan's shoulder and turned her around to face him. "Do you want to know what kind of work we do? Olivia, Walter and I?"

Dr. Brennan sighed and folded her arms across her chest. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Everything." He responded. He took a sip of his coffee to wet his dry throat before continuing. "We work in the Fringe Division, which is a top secret branch of the government that investigates strange and inexplicable cases. Basically? We investigate an area of science called Fringe Science, which is..."

Brennan cut him off. "I've heard of Fringe Science, but there hasn't ever been any proof to prove it's existence. It's a theory at best." She huffed.

"It's not just a theory, it's fact. Olivia and I have witnessed a multitude of things that would say otherwise. I understand your reticence, I had the exact same response as you at first, but trust me when I say you get over that shock pretty quickly once you're thrown into the kinds of investigations we've dealt with. I'll have Broyles bring in some of our case files so you can be briefed on our work. Maybe once you've read through a few of our cases you won't be so quick to tell me I'm crazy when I tell you that it was my partner on the phone. She's out there and needs help."

"So," Angela began cautiously. "If that was your partner... then who or what is on Brennan's exam table?"

He looked at Angela. "I don't know, but right now my main concern is trying to find my partner. I'm sure your computer has the capability to trace a phone number, right?"

Angela nodded.

"Since we've wasted enough time arguing about whether or not my partner is still alive, can we at least trace the number that called me and see if it leads us to a possible location of where she was and possibly _is_ being held? We've already wasted so much time." He reached back into his pocket and dug out his cellular phone.

"Of course... what's the number?" Angela picked up her keyboard and typed in the number as Peter Bishop read it off his phone's call log. It only took a few seconds for her computer to triangulate a location. Angela gasped as she saw the results on the screen.

Peter's brow furrowed in confusion when he took in the information. "How can that be? We searched that place inside and out!" Peter dialed Broyles' number and waited for him to answer.

"What have you got, Bishop?" He heard Broyles' tired voice. It was obvious the senior agent hadn't been sleeping either.

"I think we have a location, but you're not gonna like it..."

**A/N: Dun dun dun! I know, it's terrible of me to leave it there, but I have to keep you guys coming back for more don't I? :) I promise to update again soon!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**To my reader kwapple: Since I can't respond to you directly I will do so here. :)**

**In your review you asked why I would have Christine in a stroller at 3 years old. Simple, I'm a mother, and I painfully remember and understand how HEAVY a child can feel when you're carrying their dead weight around while they're sleeping, especially if it's further than just carrying them in from the car to put them in bed, or carrying them from where they fell asleep in the house to their bed. I used a stroller with my son until he was 4 years old, because this way we could both be more comfortable if/when he fell asleep. Thank you for your feedback on the other comment. :)**

**I'm so excited for this chapter! On with the show! **

**Disclaimer: No In-FRINGE-ment intended! ;)**

_"What have you got, Bishop?" He heard Broyles' tired voice. It was obvious the senior agent hadn't been sleeping either._

_"I think we have a location, but you're not gonna like it..."_

"Location for what?" Broyles asked.

"Olivia. She's alive." Peter explained.

"Give me the location." Broyles asked roughly. He had come to see Agent Dunham as a daughter of sorts over the past two years of working together. She was tough, and she was dedicated to her job. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to replace an agent as fine as Olivia Dunham. If there was any chance his agent was still alive, by God, he would do everything in his power to bring her home.

"Kresge Building, Harvard University," he answered. Peter wondered how she could still be anywhere near the building without being found in the thorough sweep of the building they had done the morning he had returned from Washington State.

"You're kidding?" It was more a statement than a question. "We went over that entire building with a fine tooth comb, Bishop."

"I know, I was there, remember?" Peter sighed. "What now?"

"Gather as much information as you can from Agent Booth and the Jeffersonian team, then get on a jet back here. I'll have Astrid and your father meet you at his lab at around 9:00 a.m. I will have a team assembled and ready to go at Agent Booth's command." Broyles paused. "Oh, and Bishop?"

"Yeah?" He asked cautiously.

"Whatever you do, please don't piss off Agent Booth. He left me several e-mails indicating his displeasure in having to collaborate with a known con. I assured him you would be on your best behavior." Broyles warned.

Peter had to chuckle at that. Agent Booth must feel threatened by him. He responded, "Don't worry, I'll mind my P's and Q's."

"Glad to hear it. I will contact Agent Booth and have him debrief his team."

"Hey, is it possible you could send copies of our case reports to Agent Booth? I've got to convince them this body isn't hers, and I'm going to need something to back up my story." Peter asked.

"Consider it done."

"Thank you." Peter sighed in relief, finally feeling like he had some control over the events at hand.

"See you at 09:00, Bishop." Broyles said before hanging up.

Dr. Brennan had her team present and ready to go by the time Booth arrived for his debrief. With their daughter safely in the Jeffersonian's day care, they could focus on the case.

Dr. Saroyan requested that Dr. Brennan begin with what she found. "While I was examining the bones this morning, I noticed something peculiar." She held the right femur of the body in her hand and placed it under the microscope, then indicated that her intern, Wendell Bray, take a look. "All of the bones that I examined appeared to have zero pitting. The osseous tissue," she glanced at Booth and simplified it for him, "the bone tissue on these remains is smooth like that of an infant. A woman in her 30's would have bones with a more coral-like feel to them from normal wear and tear. Over time slight, microscopic pitting appears in the bones, which give them the rough texture. Only a very young child would have bones so smooth because they have not had time to degrade yet. Also, the bones and marrow do not contain high enough levels of minerals stored in them, such as calcium and phosphorus. It's almost as if this body was born fully grown within days of being murdered, which is impossible."

After confirming Dr. Brennan's observation, Wendell stood up from the microscope and turned to face the rest of the group. "She's right, a person this age would have at least _some_ micro-pitting on their bones. These bones have absolutely none."

Booth looked at his wife and asked, "What would cause that?"

Brennan sighed, "I have no idea, Booth. In all of my expertise, I have never encountered this before."

Booth couldn't remember ever hearing her quite so unsure of herself as she seemed at that moment. Brennan never questioned her beliefs in science, but he could tell that she was having a tough time with this one.

"What if..." Peter began, "Bear with me for a moment, because I know this is going to sound a little far-fetched. What if this body was a clone of Olivia?" He held up a hand before Dr. Brennan could interrupt him. "Hear me out. We have worked on some crazy cases over the past two years, and believe me when I tell you that the impossible is _most definitely_ possible."

Peter took a quick sip of the glass of water he had been holding, in an attempt to moisten his dry throat. "As most of you know already, I received a phone call from an unknown number this morning. Angela confirmed through voice recognition that it was Olivia's voice. Obviously if Olivia is alive, the body in there can't possibly be hers. I have no idea why somebody would want to clone her, but it seems to be the only likely explanation."

"That's ridiculous, Bishop." Booth jeered.

Peter looked over at Booth and took him in. He was imposing and even a slight bit intimidating, but Peter knew how to deal with those kind of people. "Did Broyles send you some case files?" Peter asked him.

"Yeah, he sent me some encrypted files in my e-mail earlier. Why?" Booth asked with an exasperated sigh.

"They're case files on the work we do with Homeland Security. You should take a gander through them before we head back to Boston. I guarantee after you read through a few of those case files, what I'm talking about won't seem quite so ridiculous." Peter left him with that thought as he headed towards the break room to grab himself another cup of coffee. The coffee and the knowledge that his partner was still alive were the only things keeping him going. He hadn't slept in nearly four days and it was beginning to take its toll on him. He could handle losing a little sleep if it meant saving Olivia.

Booth eyed Peter suspiciously as he watched the younger man's form retreat towards the break room. He glanced over to his wife and asked, "It looks like I might have some heavy reading ahead of me. Care to join me? I don't think there's anything else you can do right now."

She nodded at him. "Let me take my lab coat off and grab my jacket." She looked at the clock and realized it was already almost six in the morning. She was sure today was going to be a long day, and essentially, it had only just begun. They were all going to need a lot of coffee to get through the day.

**A/N: I did a little researching for the bones, but I'm no expert, so if any of the information is off I sincerely apologize! At least I'm not leaving you guys with another big cliffhanger though so you can breath easier tonight!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! You guys made my day! I'm so glad there are people enjoying my story! I'm having a little difficulty with this chapter, so I apologize if it's not as good as the previous chapters! I'm writing this story as I go, and where I have always had some idea of the basic route I wanted this story to go, I have been filling in and planning out the specific details as I write. My muse works better when it's given the freedom to adapt the story as it sees fit. I guess that's just how my muse works. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never were, I just like to pretend!**

_Reaching out, she snatched the iPhone from where the man had left it. Her hands were shaking, but after several attempts she finally got the phone to work. She sighed in relief when there was no unlock code to get into the phone. She opened the call interface and without thinking, dialed the first number that popped into her mind._

_"Hello?" She heard on the other end of the line._

_"Help me! She whispered loudly. "I don't know where I am... and there's a man..."_

_"Olivia?" The voice on the other end croaked out._

_She heard footsteps coming down the hall again and her heart pounded in her ears. "He's coming! Please help me!"_

Olivia hung up the phone and set it back down on the towel, then turned towards the small surgical table and saw that there were four scalpels on it.

Olivia. Was that her name? The man on the phone had called her that, but it didn't ring any bells for her. It was frustrating when you couldn't trust your own brain. She decided that, for now at least, she would entertain that fantasy and allow herself to be this 'Olivia.' She didn't want to die there alone and nameless, at least Olivia was something.

Reaching out, she quickly picked up one of the scalpels. The footsteps were getting closer; she didn't have much time left before they opened the door. She threw herself back on the gurney and loosely buckled her ankles back up, then buckled her right hand, since it was the side with the table and stool. She wiggled her left arm back into the other shackle and scooted her body closer to that side to hide the fact that it wasn't properly bound, then slid the scalpel under her hand as she spread out her fingers to hide it. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes to feign consciousness again just as the door opened.

Barely lifting her lashes, she decided it was time to get a glimpse of her captor. Somewhere deep in her mind she realized that being held captive never usually ended up so well. Usually the victim died because they were a loose end. She knew that if she were going to survive this, she was going to have to take some risks, and that meant she had to act. She couldn't see him in her initial field of vision, and she would have to open her eyes more or move her head in order to see him. Judging by his footsteps, Olivia judged that he was probably over at the counter where his phone was.

He turned around and moved towards her. The heat came off his body in waves as he stood next to her, making her nervous. Olivia willed herself not to flinch, but was having a hard time keeping up her façade. He reached down and put his fingers to her neck, feeling for her pulse. Obviously this meant they weren't done with her quite yet, but his touch fueled her into action. Her eyes flared open with a vengeance as she yanked her left arm up and jammed the end of the scalpel into the man's neck.

He cried out in pain and stumbled backwards as he grasped for his neck. The blood spurted from his jugular causing Olivia to wince and turned her head away as she felt the spray of his blood across her chest, neck and cheek. She heard a crash to her right and turned her head to see the man fall as he took the surgical table with him. She watched in horror as the bone saw fell and finished off the job, practically decapitating him.

Spurred into action, she quickly undid the restraint on her right wrist and pulled her feet out of the loosened straps and lunged from the bed. Painfully aware that she was wearing almost nothing, she glanced around the room in an attempt to locate a lab coat or something she could put over the surgical wraps but found nothing. She looked down at the two blue squares. One was covering her breasts and fastened with a clip around her neck and two more holding the sides with a chain around her back. On her bottom half she had one surgical wrap covering her backside, and another one covering her front. They were held together with more small chains with clips. She sighed, it was going to have to do.

She approached the door and opened it slowly, peering out into the dark hallway. The only light came from a few dim ceiling lights that swung haphazardly down the corridor every hundred feet or so. She didn't see anybody in the hallway so she opened the door wider and crept quietly into the hallway. She didn't know if there were other people around who would be alerted to her escape so she slowly made her way down the hallway. There were a few locked doors along the corridor, and so far, no way out. The corridor went on forever, it seemed.

She spent several hours walking around in circles it seemed. She never encountered a single person. The corridors were a maze of tunnels which meant she must be underground. At this point she doubted she could even find her way back to the room she was being held in. She was so tired, she just needed a place to sit down and rest for a while. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten or drank anything and she didn't want to risk dehydrating herself by walking around aimlessly. She found a door and sat down in front of it, leaning her back against the cold metal, which made her shiver slightly. She wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head on her knees. She would just rest her eyes for a few minutes. It didn't take long before she let sleep overtake her. She hadn't meant to actually fall asleep, but the exhaustion had won over.

Olivia didn't know how long she had been out, but she lifted her head and opened her eyes when she heard faint noises in the distance. It didn't take her long to realize it was voices she was hearing. Did they know she had escaped? Were they trying to track her down?

~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~

Peter arrived at the lab at just before 9:00 with a cocky FBI Agent, a Forensic Anthropologist, and a tactical team in tow.

Walter gasped when he looked up to see his precious lab space filling up with a bunch of men and women in full tactical gear. "Peter, who are these men?"

Peter chuckled, "They're the FBI, Walter. There here to help us search the building for Olivia."

Astrid gasped. "She's alive?" Shock evident on her face.

"What do you mean, son? Olivia's dead." Walter asked as a confused expression crossed his features.

Peter resisted the urge to shake his father. "Walter, she's not dead. She called me at 3:00 this morning begging for help before the call ended. I don't know who that body in their lab is, but it's not Olivia." For the first time in days, Peter actually felt hope. Hope that he would save his partner, hope that maybe he could come to terms with the new information he'd learned about himself. Hope that maybe he still had a chance to see if Olivia felt the same way about him as he did about her.

Walter's eyes widened as hope spread across his features. "Olivia's alive?" He asked in a voice filled with wonder.

"Yes, Walter. Didn't we just cover that?" Peter remarked with a smirk. "This morning we ran a trace on the number she called me from. It was a cellular phone belonging to Richard Lemmings. The GPS indicated that the phone is somewhere in the vicinity of this building."

Agent Booth took that moment to gather his men up as he debriefed them on the situation. "The building has been cleared of all personnel and students. We're going to search every inch of this building. We aren't going to leave until every room and every closet is searched. Leave no stone unturned." After separating the team into groups of four, he gave them assignments as to areas of the building they were to secure and search.

Walter walked up and stood between Astrid and Peter as Booth finished giving orders to his teams. "Two things occur to me, those suits they are wearing are so bulky. How can any of them get around easily in them? I mean you'd think it would slow them down, in turn making them more vulnerable to attack. If they were smarter, they would hire someone to design a suit that would be better suited to the task at hand."

Peter shook his head and chuckled lightly. It never ceased to amaze him some of the crazy and random things that came out of his father's mouth. Well, his surrogate father, to be more accurate. The man had stolen him from another universe as a child, so obviously he couldn't be Peter's actual father, but he was the only father Peter could remember. The man did cross universes to save him, the least he could do is try to take it one day at a time and give things a chance to calm down.

Peter glanced over at Walter. "You said two things occur to you... what's the second thing?"

"Oh! I was thinking about the tunnels that run underneath this entire campus. They were used during the war to hide some of our most secret experiments. The kind of experiments that had anybody known about them, would have caused mass hysteria and widespread panic." Walter explained eagerly.

"Walter," Astrid scolded, "why didn't you say something before?"

"Because, Asteroid, I only just remembered!" Walter exclaimed.

Astrid rolled her eyes at the improper use of her name. She wasn't sure he would _ever_ remember her name. Last week it was Asterisk, today it was Asteroid, tomorrow would probably be Afro again; or possibly even Astro. Sometimes she wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or if he really did keep forgetting her name.

"Agent Booth," Peter called out to him.

Booth, having just finished with his teams, walked over to Peter and glared at him. Obviously still distrustful of him, and clearly impatient with having to come talk to Peter instead of going on his manhunt for the missing agent that he still only half believed was still alive. He had read through many of the case reports Broyles had sent him that morning before their flight to Boston, and needless to say, he and Brennan were still overwhelmed by what they had seen and read. The were on the precipice, not sure whether they were crazy for even indulging in these fantastical claims, or that they were crazy for not believing Peter after the things they had read. Brennan had taken it the hardest though, making her question everything she's ever known. Making her question the foundation of her very being, which was a very unsettling feeling for anyone.

"What?" Booth asked.

"My father claims that there's a series of tunnels with hidden laboratories under the campus, we should take a team and check it out." Peter was trying to be civil. He knew Booth didn't like him, and he didn't blame him, but he was trying to put aside their differences for the sake of Olivia.

"_We_ can check it out, but you're staying here and out of the way." Booth insisted.

"Like hell I am!" and like that, Peter snapped. "This is my partner we're talking about. She went missing looking for _me!_ If it were me down there, she would be doing everything she could to find me, I won't do anything less for her. If you're going down there, I'm going with you. I _have_ to go." He gave Booth a determined look.

Dr. Brennan put a gentle hand on Booth's arm. "He's right, Booth. I can understand his need to be a part of finding her. You know if it were me down there, and you were ordered off the case, you wouldn't hesitate and force your way down there to find me."

Booth sighed and held out his hand towards the door as a silent offer for Peter to join him. He wanted to argue, but he knew it would be futile. Besides, he was already in enough hot water with his wife because of his lack of sleeping.

Walter handed his son a map of the tunnels and made him promise to be careful because who knows what was still left over in some of those labs.

~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~

Olivia listened intently as she slowly stood up. She couldn't tell where the voices were coming from. When she heard the voices getting closer, she realized there was another corridor that broke off from the one she was in. She peeked around the corner slowly and saw a small group of people down the hall about hundred yards away. She didn't recognize any of them, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

She decided her best course of action was to find somewhere to hide; the last thing she needed was to be noticed by her captors. She had nothing to defend herself this time. She tried the three doors that were in the immediate vicinity, but to no avail. Every one of them locked. She began to panic when she heard the voices were much closer. They would discover her at any moment.

She whirled around and ran back down the corridor the direction she had just come from, and tried a few more doors. Nothing.

"FREEZE!" She heard from several yards behind her.

She did exactly that.

"Turn around, slowly." The voice commanded.

She turn around slowly, her hands in the air in surrender. Blinded by the flashlight shining directly in her eyes, she moved her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the offending brightness.

"Olivia!" Peter gasped as he took in her appearance. There was blood everywhere.

She recognized the voice from the one on the phone earlier and immediately took a step forward towards the voice. "Please help me!" she sobbed. The shock of the situation seemed to finally set in as the dam broke and tears flooded her eyes and streamed down her face.

"Don't move!" Booth aimed his gun at her and held his ground.

Peter held out his hand in front of Booth. "Put the gun away, it's Olivia, she could be injured..." He turned back to Olivia and ran towards her.

Booth tried to stop him, but Peter shook him off. He stopped in front of her as she reached out for him. She was shaking. Blood matted her blonde hair to the sides of her face. He looked over her face as her tears mixed with blood, streaking her face in such a manner that she almost reminded him of Carrie at her high school prom. He reached out and cupped her cheek. "Olivia, are you hurt?"

She shook her head and leaned her cheek into his palm. Letting out another sob she collapsed into his arms. She was safe. She didn't know why she knew she was safe, but being in the arms of this stranger made her feel safe. She let the extreme fatigue she had been fighting wash over her as her world went black.

Booth pulled out his radio and called off the search. "We found Agent Dunham, somebody alert the paramedic on standby."

**A/N: Okay, this chapter didn't exactly work out the way I had planned. I changed things up a little, so I hope you all like it. I hope the reunion was everything you were expecting it to be! Obviously there can't be much else to the scene, because they still haven't solved the issue of her missing memories, but at least we're making steps in the right direction! :) This chapter is also a LOT longer than I expected it to be, but I like how it turned out.**

**I work open to close for the next two days, so I'll try to get in another chapter between work tomorrow, but if it gets busy it may have to wait a day or two. I'm sorry! I'll try to update again as soon as I'm able!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Awww... I write a huge chapter and get no reviews? Sad day! I'm just teasing... :) I know I have a couple silent readers, and I'm thankful for you guys too! I want to give a shoutout to Almariado! Thanks for your encouraging words and for striking up conversation with me via PM! It's been very motivating! :)**

**Sorry I was unable to post the last two days, I've been so busy with work, and today I had to watch my Broncos kick the 49ers butts! It was quite a rival game in my house! But my boys brought home the victory while Payton Manning made NFL history with a total of 510 touchdown passes in his career, beating Brett Favre who had 508! Sorry for all the football talk, I'm just excited! :) Now, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: No inFRINGEment intended!**

It took a while to get the paramedics to the location where they found Olivia. Traversing through the maze of tunnels proved to be difficult, which Booth thought was ironic, considering Peter Bishop had used a can of spray paint to mark their path with red arrows so they could easily find their way back.

Peter kept a level head and asked if Booth would help him lay her down on the ground. He was trying very hard not to notice that the woman he loved was lying almost naked and covered in blood in front of him. He had to adjust her surgical wraps to give her some sense of decency. Once they had her laying down with Peter's jacket bunched up under her head, Peter knelt down next to her and examined her arms, neck and torso to make sure she had no injuries. Satisfied that the blood was not her own, he focused on brushing the matted blood-stained hair out of her face.

Dr. Brennan knelt down next to Olivia and regarded Peter with a slight nod. She reached down with two fingers to check Olivia's pulse. "Her pulse is rapid and her breathing is erratic along with a slight appearance of cyanosis."

Peter furrowed his brow anxiously, "What does that mean?"

"It means her body is going into shock and is exhibiting signs of hypoxemia. Her lips are turning blue, which is a common symptom. She needs medical attention." She pointed out.

Booth called over his radio, "How long until we can get the medical team down here? We have an agent down in need of immediate medical attention!"

The voice of Broyles came over the radio, "They should be there already."

Booth huffed and said into his radio, "Well they're not."

Just as Booth finished his statement Brennan saw a small team of paramedics rushing towards them and pointed.

Booth turned around and saw them rushing towards them with a stretcher. "Nevermind, they're here." Booth called into the radio.

Peter watched as they loaded her onto the stretcher and followed the paramedics as they rushed her back the direction they had just come from. Booth and Brennan were talking quietly beside Peter as they walked down the corridor.

Peter looked at Booth briefly and cleared his throat to get their attention. When they looked at him he gave a halfhearted smile. "Thank you."

"For what?" Came Booth's reply.

"For helping me find my partner. I couldn't have gotten this far without your help." Peter replied.

"I didn't do this for you. I did this because she was missing and deserved to be found." Booth said.

Booth's dislike for Peter was evident. It didn't matter how civil Peter tried to be, nothing seemed to soften the agent. Peter figured it was probably best if he just gave up trying to gain the agent's trust. Peter wondered how a man like that could gain the loyalty of Dr. Brennan and her associates. Booth's arrogance made him seem like the type that would have issues making friends. Peter shrugged that off as he realized the same could be said about him. He had been cold and distant to Olivia when she dragged him back from Iraq. He enjoyed pissing her off by calling her 'sweetheart.' He chuckled inwardly when he remembered her threatening him when he had called her that on one particular occasion. Trust was earned, not freely given. He'd have to give Booth a reason to trust him, if he were to have an ally in the agent.

When they reached the surface, Peter followed as they wheeled a still unconscious Olivia Dunham to an ambulance. Once they arrived at the ambulance, Peter stood to the side out of the way and watched while they fitted her with a cannula as they administered oxygen to her.

After they loaded her into the back of the ambulance, Peter insisted on riding to the hospital with them, unwilling to leave his partner's side. He had just found her, he wasn't willing to part from her just yet. Part of him was afraid that something might happen on the way to the hospital if he wasn't there, but he was sure he was just being paranoid. What if the people who took her realize she's gone and come after her? He was going to have to call Broyles and request an armed detail outside her hospital room. There was something about her rescue that seemed too easy.

~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~

When Olivia woke, she became instantly alert as she took in the scent of her surroundings and remembered the smell of the sterile surroundings of her temporary prison only hours before. The doctors had quickly stabilized her. She was no longer exhibiting signs of hypoxemia. She opened her eyes and looked around to take in her surroundings, wary of what she would find.

"It's okay, Olivia. You're safe." She heard from next to her.

Her head snapped to her left and she took in the sight of the rakish man with soulful blue eyes staring at her. She remembered him. She didn't know his name, but she remembered that he had saved her. He was the voice she had heard on the other end of her desperate phone call. She couldn't help but wonder who he was, "Who are you?"

Peter's eyes opened wider in shock. "It's me, Peter."

Olivia looked at him with such a degree of uncertainty that it frightened Peter. How could she not remember him? They had spent the last two years working together. She didn't remember the nights pouring through their case notes over Thai takeout? Or Walter nearly blowing up the lab with one of his experiments? Or blackmailing him to come back to Boston?

She sighed and rubbed her face, then dropped her hands to her lap. "I don't remember anything. My name, where I live, if I have a family..." she trailed off and glanced over at Peter. She could see the hurt in his eyes. It was obvious that her inability to remember who he was, hurt him deeply. "I'm sorry," she whispered and looked down at her hands.

"You have nothing to apologize for... none of this is your fault, Olivia." Peter reached out and gently took her chin in his hand and turned her face to look at him. "We're going to find out what happened to you, I promise."

She nodded.

That was the moment that everyone chose to bombard her. Not only did Walter and Astrid show up, but Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan were there as well. Peter was sure the questions were about to start, and he instantly felt sorry for her.

"Olivia! You're awake!" Exclaimed a happy Walter.

Olivia turned her head to look at and offered an uncertain smile.

Astrid reached out and squeezed Olivia's arm reassuringly. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Confused." That about summed it up, Olivia thought.

Astrid arched an eyebrow at her. "Is everything alright?" She glanced up at Peter.

"She's suffering some memory loss." Peter offered.

Dr. Brennan approached the bed and asked Olivia, "What kind of memory loss?"

Olivia, unable to meet anyone's gaze and feeling uncomfortable under the stares of these five strangers, stared ahead at the wall in front of her. "I remember basic things; like how to speak, how to rationalize thoughts in my mind, common knowledge, etcetera..." She paused and licked her lips before finishing, "But I don't remember any details about my life... who I am, where I live, or who any of you are. Basically, I remember everything from the moment I woke up in a room on a slab wearing nothing but surgical wraps, but everything before that... is gone. My entire life."

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work with the Jeffersonian institute." She introduced herself. "We were called in to identify a set of remains that were thought to have been you, which obviously isn't the case since you're here.

What you're suffering from is a form of retrograde amnesia, although we probably won't know the severity of it for at least a few days. Generally, retrograde amnesia is temporary, although in extreme cases it can be permanent." Dr. Brennan offered an apologetic look over to Peter for being unable to give him any better news than that. It was obvious that he was suffering alongside his partner. If it were Booth who was suffering amnesia, Brennan was sure that she would probably feel the same way. She wanted to give him hope. "I read over her chart before we came back here and there doesn't appear to be any significant brain trauma reported, which makes me optimistic that she will recover."

Peter sighed and gave her a hopeful smile. "Thank you for the words of encouragement, but we still don't know what caused the amnesia."

"I'm sure we'll figure that out, Bishop." Booth responded, then took that moment to start in on his questioning. "I'm FBI Agent Seeley Booth, I need to get a statement from you so I'm going to need to ask you some questions, if that's okay?" He asked Olivia.

Olivia raised her head to look at Booth and gave him a short nod. "Ask away."

"Do you know who abducted you?" He asked. "Can you identify him?"

Olivia shook her head. "I don't remember the abduction, the only thing I remember was the man who came into the room I was being held in. I have no way of knowing if he was the one who abducted me though."

"That's okay. Can you give me a rundown of what happened from the moment you woke up in that room?" He asked.

She nodded. "When I woke up I was alone. The room smelled like a hospital. The only objects in the room was the table they had me on, a small stainless steel table with surgical tools, a stool, and a sink with a counter. Shortly after I awoke I heard someone coming down the hall so I closed my eyes and pretended to still be unconscious. I'm not sure why he came into the room, but I think it was to bring in some supplies they would need. He made a phone call to someone. The only thing he said was 'she's ready' before he hung up again. After he left the room I noticed towels on the counter that weren't there before and he'd forgotten his cellular phone on the pile of towels." She stopped for a moment. She could feel her heart pounding. It was upsetting her having to relive her moments in captivity.

Peter reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it gently to offer her his support. She wanted to pull her hand away because she didn't know this man, but there was something about his touch that felt familiar and it calmed her. "I used my body as leverage to dislocate my left thumb so I could pull my hand out of the leather restraints... then I freed myself. I grabbed the phone from the counter and I dialed the first number that came to mind."

"My number," Peter stated. "How could you remember nothing before the abduction, but you could remember my phone number?"

"Muscle memory," Walter stated. "If you dial a phone number enough times it can become permanently imprinted in the cerebral cortex. Many amnesiacs claim they remember numbers or addresses without any recollection of what these places were, or who the phone numbers belonged to."

Olivia nodded. "I don't know how I knew the number, but I was desperate so I didn't think about it.

Someone answered the other end and all I could think was that I needed someone to get me out of there, but then I heard footsteps... so I hung up the phone and put it back. I strapped myself back in, but not before I grabbed a scalpel off the surgical table and hid it in my left hand. When he came back in the room, I remember him standing next to me and feeling the warmth of his body touch my bare arm. When he reached down to check my pulse, I assume, I was terrified. My first reaction was to protect myself. I stabbed him in the neck with the scalpel. I remember the spray of his blood across my body, then I remember the sound as he crashed into the table and fell to the ground. I looked back at him in time to see the bone saw fall and basically decapitate him. From that point I fled the room. The rest is pretty much a blur. I remember wandering around in the tunnels, looking for an unlocked door, a way out."

She took a deep breath and continued. "When I heard your voices I was terrified that somebody had noticed my escape, so I tried to run... that's when you told me to freeze, and you know the rest. When I heard his voice," she nodded towards Peter, "I knew it was the voice from the phone. I knew I was safe... I was so tired. Then I woke up here." She sighed and examined her hands.

"Hey," Booth touched Olivia's arm and she looked up. "I know it was rough for you, but you survived, that's what's important. We'll catch this guy, I promise."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

Dr. Brennan gave her a sympathetic smile. "You should get some rest."

They were rewarded with yet another nod from Olivia.

At that moment several phones all began ringing in a cacophony of noise.

When their phone calls were ended, Peter looked at Booth. "Another body?"

Booth nodded. "Found in the same dumpster the other one was found in. This guy's got some balls," Booth smirked. "We'll catch up with you guys later and fill you in on the details."

After Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth left, Peter insisted that Olivia get some rest. He ushered Astrid and Walter to the cafeteria so they could get something to eat. Peter was starving, he hadn't eaten since the previous day, and his stomach was letting him know of it's displeasure.

**A/N: This chapter turned out a little longer than I expected, good thing for you guys! :) I hope you liked the new chapter! Sorry if my medical jargon isn't the best, I'm no doctor! I'm just a photographer! I did some research, so hopefully I understood what I was reading enough to understand shock and retrograde amnesia!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: And here we are! Another chapter for your reading pleasure! :)**

**Disclosure: They're not mine, I promise to put them back when I'm finished with them!**

Just as Peter, Astrid, and Walter were finishing their dinner in the hospital cafeteria, Astrid's phone rang. She eyed Peter knowingly. The only time her work cell rang was if it was something to do with a case, and it usually meant they had to get back to work. "Astrid Farnsworth," she said when she answered her phone.

As Astrid spoke on the phone, Peter noticed the expression on her face. Something was up. It made the hairs on the back of his neck instantly stand on end. He had become really good at reading Astrid's facial expressions, as well as Olivia's. They both had this tell-tale quirk of their mouth when they were on the receiving end of bad news.

"I understand, sir. I'll get the Bishops together." When she hung up the phone she glanced over at Peter apprehensively. She wasn't sure what to make of the new information Broyles had just given her.

"What is it, Astrid?" Peter asked her. The burning desire to know what the phone call was about had become so intense he wasn't sure he could stand not knowing for any longer.

"It's about the other body they found... this one is less decomposed than the first one, but according to Broyles, it looks just like Olivia," the last part came out in almost a whisper.

"What are you talking about, Asparagus? Olivia is sleeping in her hospital room..." Walter admonished.

"Walter, it's obviously not Olivia... just like the first body wasn't her." Peter turned towards Astrid. "What else did Broyles say?"

She eyed Walter warily before addressing Peter, knowing that Walter wasn't going to like the news that the body was again being taken to a lab that wasn't his. "He wants us to meet up with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan at their lab and see if we can make heads or tails of this. The body is already on the way to the Jeffersonian Institute."

"Blasphemy! There is nothing wrong with my laboratory! Why do they insist on taking the body over 400 miles away when I have a perfectly good lab here in Boston?" Walter was very irritated with this new discovery.

"Dr. Brennan seems to be a lot like you, Walter. She likes to work in her own lab. We're just going to have to deal with it for now. Once this case is solved I'm sure things will go back to normal and you'll get all the gruesome bodies filling up your lab once more." Peter said with a smirk.

~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~

"So, you're telling me that biologically this body, the woman in the hospital, and the first victim are all the same person?" Booth was pacing back in forth in front of his wife's desk.

Brennan nodded. "Essentially, yes. How that is even remotely possible? I have no idea, Booth." She tilted her head to the side and gave him a reserved smile. "I know this is hard for you to believe, Booth. I'm having a hard time believing all of this myself... in fact, if I hadn't double checked the results four times myself, I wouldn't believe it either. "

Booth stopped pacing and sighed. He put a hand on his hip and ran the other hand through his hair in a frustrated gesture. "I don't even know where to begin with those case files Broyles sent me... I mean how am I supposed to believe there is a such thing as 'shapeshifters' and alternate universes?!"

Brennan got up from her desk and approached Booth, laying a gentle hand on his arm. "I understand, Booth."

Booth sighed again. "I guess you do understand... your whole life has been about science and knowing the fundamental principles of physics, but everything in that file... everything about this case..." Booth trails off and his wife finished for him.

"It's turned Newton's laws upside down. I don't even know how to begin to understand any of what we've read, Booth." She lightly squeezed Booth's arm.

"Maybe it's time we did some talking with the Bishops and see if they can shed any light on any of this, but something tells me that talking to those two isn't going to be a walk in the park..."

"Of course it won't be, we're not even in a park..." Booth gives her a look, the one that tells her she's missed the colloquialism he just used. "Oh, you were being metaphorical." She nods in understanding. "Do you want me to give Peter Bishop a call and find out when they're coming in?"

Before Booth could answer her, Peter responded from the doorway. "You looking for me?"

Booth and Brennan spun around on their heels to face the younger Bishop. "You have a way of sneaking up on people, Bishop, and I don't like it."

"My apologies, Angela said you two would be in here, so I assumed you'd like to speak with me about the case," he explained.

"I read through the files your boss sent me... how exactly do you expect us to believe that anything in those files is even remotely true? I mean, come on... alternate realities?" Booth rolled his eyes.

"I promise you that everything in those files is one hundred percent true. I've been working with Olivia for two years solving incredible cases like the ones I assume you've been reading about. We've witnessed some things that have made me question my own sanity, and believe me when I tell you that it never gets easier... but you learn to accept it to a degree. May I?" Peter motions to the seat in front of Dr. Brennan's desk.

Brennan nodded at him and walked back to her seat on the other side of the desk to sit down as well. "Is your father here? I'd like him to be here for this discussion."

Upon hearing his name, Walter spoke up from the doorway where he and Astrid stood. "I'm right here." Walter shuffled into the room and sat down in the chair next to Peter and Astrid remained by the doorway in case she was needed.

Peter spent the next couple of hours describing the nature of their work to Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. At some point, Dr. Hodgins appeared in the doorway with some test results and his eyes went wide in shock as he listened to the tail end of their conversation. "Dude, you're from an alternate universe?!"

Everyone turned and looked at Hodgins. He had a huge grin plastered all over his face. "When I studied Physics in college I did my thesis on Quantum Physics. This is so cool!"

"The study of alternate realities was one of my favorites, too." Walter giggled.

"Of course it was," Peter remarked. "Which was proven when you crossed over into another universe and stole me from my home."

"Just stop." Booth was getting impatient. Not only was he still not a believer, but he was becoming frustrated because not one ounce of proof had been supplied to prove any of these theories. "Alternate universes or not, we have a murder to solve. Is it possible that Agent Dunham was the product of a multiple birth? I mean, the other two could have been given up for adoption, right?"

That actually amused Peter. Booth was trying to come up with any explanation that he could grasp onto. Even Dr. Brennan could tell he was grasping at straws by this point.

Dr. Brennan cleared her voice to get her husband's attention. When Booth looked at her, she gave him an uneasy smile. "There is no evidence that supports monozygotic twins or identical twins. We have found no evidence in Agent Dunham's records that indicate she could be monozygotic. In fact, her birth records indicate that she was born full term at 39 weeks and weighed seven pounds and two ounces. Children from multiple births tend to come early and have a lower than average birth weight due to sharing a cramped uterus with another fetus. Monozygotic twins do share the same DNA, but they have different fingerprints. The body that just arrived today has the exact same fingerprints as Olivia Dunham's FBI personnel file, so unless the Olivia Dunham at Boston General Hospital has different fingerprints, there is absolutely no way that they could possibly be monozygotic."

"So, if the fingerprints of the corpse brought in today match Olivia Dunham's file, then maybe the Olivia Dunham in the hospital isn't the real Olivia Dunham?" Booth paused to gather his thoughts before continuing. "I mean, she can't remember anything to confirm or deny her identity..."

Peter took that moment to speak up. "I spoke with Agent Broyles just before we left Boston. I had the same thoughts as you, Agent Booth, so I asked him if we could get a set of her fingerprints analyzed. When we landed in DC he informed me that the fingerprint analysis had been done and the fingerprints matched Olivia's; but you're right, that still begs the question, which one of these Olivias is the real one? We may have found one alive, but it doesn't mean she's even OUR Olivia and not just another one of these doppelgangers. What if none of them are the real Olivia and the real Olivia is still out there being held captive?" That thought chilled him to the bone. How would they determine if the Olivia they found in the tunnels was their Olivia? The more they learned about this case, the more Peter was afraid that he would never find his Olivia. She could be one of the dead bodies lying in the Jeffersonian's lab.

Dr. Brennan shook him from his thoughts when she reached across the desk and gently touched his hand. "We'll figure it out. I'm going to get back to work examining the remains and see if we can come up with some way of identifying which one is the real Agent Dunham." She glanced over to Walter and asked, "Would you like to assist me, Dr. Bishop?"

"Oh, yes! I would love to!" Walter cried out in excitement.

Peter shook his head and lightly smirked. At least his father would be enjoying himself. He was sure that once those two scientific minds melded and worked together, anything was possible. He had read up on Dr. Brennan, and her resume was quite impressive. "I'd like to assist where I can as well, if that's alright?" Peter asked Dr. Brennan.

"Of course, although I don't know how much help you would be... I mean, you don't have an advanced degree of any kind, so how would you be able to help?" She immediately wanted to take her words back once they came out of her mouth. She realized how rude they must have sounded when she saw the look of disdain on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you weren't intelligent, Mr. Bishop."

He laughed nervously and waved his arm to dismiss her comment. "No harm done. In fact, you're correct, I do not have a degree, but I still may be able to help. After all, I have the same IQ as you, I just don't have a fancy degree or two to back it up."

She seemed shocked by this revelation. Why wouldn't a man obviously as smart as Peter Bishop not attempt to get a proper education and use his intellect in a more beneficial way, instead of squandering it away in shady deals around the world? She nodded at him, realizing she hadn't given him a response. "You're more than welcome to join us."

With the great minds of Dr. Brennan, Walter Bishop, Peter Bishop, and the rest of the Jeffersonian team (most of them also boasted doctorate degrees of some kind), Peter was sure it wouldn't take them long to get answers. He had to get answers.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please make my day by clicking on that little box below and reviewing my story! :) I might be motivated into writing chapters a little faster if I get more reviews! Yes, I know... I'm bribing you all! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: This chapter is a bit shorter than the recent ones I've put out, but it was a necessary step to get to the next part of the story. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue!**

The geniuses from the Jeffersonian Institute and the Fringe Division spent the rest of the day going over the bodies with a fine tooth comb. While Dr. Brennan examined the x-rays for answers, Dr. Hodgins spent his day going over particulate evidence in hopes that something might lead them to an explanation as to how these bodies were exact replicas of Olivia Dunham. Hodgins had a sneaky suspicion that these bodies were clones. He couldn't prove it yet, but he was working on it. He had been examining the intestinal tract of the latest victim in hopes of finding some evidence that he thought might help him prove that the body didn't belong to Agent Dunham.

The first body had already been ruled out due to the fact that the bones had shown no signs of aging, now they needed to prove that the second body wasn't hers. Walter Bishop had insisted that the body was not to be de-fleshed as of yet. This had upset Dr. Brennan because she couldn't examine the bones if they couldn't clean them off; she had to settle for the x-rays, which didn't give her much to go on.

Dr. Brennan was unable to determine anything new from the x-rays and approached the old scientist on the platform. "Dr. Bishop I have gone over the x-rays, and there is nothing more I can do until we are able to clean the bones, are you ready to release them to Hodgins for de-fleshing yet?"

"No," Walter immediately responded. "I'm sorry, but I'm trying to find a way to determine if this body is a fake, or if it is the real Olivia Dunham."

"We've already found a way to prove that," Dr. Brennan crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I need to examine the bones in order to give you a definite answer."

"That would work, yes... however, I am trying to find a way to determine if this is our Olivia or not by testing her blood and DNA. Obviously we cannot de-flesh a living breathing form of her to find out if she's a fake; therefore, I am working on finding another way to determine if the Olivia in the hospital is our version of her or not."

Dr. Hodgins came running onto the platform with a glass slide in his hand, "I think I've got it!"

"What is it, Dr. Hodgins?" Peter asked curiously.

"I've found a way to tell them apart!" Hodgins exclaimed excitedly. He placed the slide he had under the microscope and offered Walter a peek while grinning from ear to ear.

Walter looked in the microscope as Hodgins rushed to explain. "_Lactobacillus acidophilus_ is a common bacteria that naturally occurs in the gastrointestinal tract and mouth of both humans and animals. Their primary function is fermenting sugars into lactic acid and readily grow at low pH levels."

"So, what are you saying, Dr. Hodgins?" asked Dr. Camille Saroyan as she swiped her badge and walked up onto the platform to join them.

Walter looked up from the microscope and turned around. "I think what he is trying to say is that this body has a lack of these micro-organisms ."

"That is precisely what I'm trying to say," Hodgins continued. "Neither of these remains have an abundance of _lactobacillus acidophilus_ in their digestive tracts that you would see in a normal adult. Basically what this means is that neither of these bodies has had much exposure to life outside of a sterile lab environment, subsequently preventing them from having these bacteria present in their digestive tracts. It seems as if they were grown in a lab and most likely fed through a feeding tube or intravenously." If it was possible, Hodgins' smile widened even further and his eyes twinkled in excitement. "If we use this method of testing on the Agent Dunham you guys found in the tunnels beneath Harvard, we could determine if she's your agent or not."

"Great work, Dr. Hodgins," remarked Cam. "How do we test a living person for these bacteria?"

"Oh, that's easy, miss!" Exclaimed Walter. "You simply need to take a throat swab and a stool sample. I'm sure the doctors at Boston General could easily have us results within the hour."

"I'm going to call Broyles and fill him in on this new development. We need to get her tested as soon as possible." Peter felt a giant weight lift from his shoulders. Finally they had a way to find _his_ Olivia.

"King of the Lab!" Hodgins exclaimed as he hurried back to his lab.

Cam rolled her eyes at his outburst and wondered if he would ever grow up and give up on the whole 'King of the Lab' thing; although, deep down she doubted it.

Peter pulled out his phone as he walked off the platform. He dialed Broyles' number and headed outside to get some air.

"Have you learned anything new, Bishop?" Broyles boomed into the phone when he answered.

"Actually, yes. We've found a way to distinguish the bodies from the real Olivia." He ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on a bench near the Jeffersonian gardens.

"Go on."

"Basically we need to have the hospital test her for _lactobacillus acidophilus. _It's a bacteria found in the digestive tract and the mouth. Walter says the hospital could check for it by doing a throat swab and taking a stool sample." Peter, while relieved, was also nervous. If the Olivia in the hospital was another clone, then that meant his partner was still out there. "We need to get these results as soon as possible because if Olivia is still out there..."

"Don't worry, Bishop. I'll handle it. I'll call you when I have any information," Broyles said before ending the call.

Peter had hope that it was their Olivia, but he also knew that things were never that easy when it came to their line of work, so the chances of it being her was probably fairly slim. Who would kidnap and clone her, and why? He had to find answers.

Peter stood up and headed back to the lab. He'd have to get with Agent Booth so they could go over the case files and see if there was something they had missed.

**A/N: **I had a hard time writing this chapter, so please be gentile! It took quite a bit of research to get the information I needed to find a plausible way of determining which ones were clones, and since I'm no doctor... it required some extensive reading for me to understand fully what I was writing about! ****

**As always, please review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm really enjoying writing this story! I don't think I've ever been so engrossed in writing a story as I have been for this one! Thanks for all your support! I had some fun with this chapter... it was kind of a filler chapter to get us to the next phase of the story, so I figured if I had to write it, I could at least make it entertaining! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but it won't stop me from writing!**

It was still painfully obvious that Booth was uncomfortable working with Peter. Every time Peter glanced at him he saw an impatient scowl. Peter wondered if the expression had become permanent, as he had yet to see anything other than impatience, annoyance, or contempt cross the agent's face.

Peter sat in Dr. Brennan's office with the couple going over case files. It had been over an hour since Peter had talked to Broyles and he still hadn't heard anything back yet. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest in nervous anticipation. He continued to read over the document he held in his hands. So far none of them had found any significant leads. The closest thing to a lead they had was the fact that the tactical team had finally located the small lab space where Olivia had been found.

It didn't take long to figure out that the man Olivia had killed during her escape was the man who owned the phone she had called Peter with. Richard Lemmings was thirty-something-years-old and lived alone. He was single, never married, and apparently had no friends or job; which made it difficult to locate anyone to interview about him. Other than his landlord, who never saw him because his rent was paid by mail, Lemmings existence made him pretty much a ghost. No pun intended. He had no family, and no past for that matter, which had led Booth and Peter to agree that the man had probably been using an assumed name for at least 15 years.

When Booth had spoken to the landlord a half hour ago, he told him that Lemmings had lived in his apartment for just over 15 years. According to small talk through the building over the years, he had never associated with anyone in the building. The strangest part was that nobody had ever seen anyone come to visit him. Surely he had someone out there who was a friend or cared for him? It would be a sad existence to be so withdrawn from the world that when you died, nobody even knew you existed except for the people investigating your death.

Peter heaved a sigh of relief when his phone vibrated on the table next to the open case file. It was Broyles. Peter picked up his phone and answered it.

"Olivia's doctor just called with the results." Broyles spoke in his usual deep and punctuating voice. He was one of the few people Peter knew who actually enunciated every syllable in each word he spoke.

Peter couldn't stand the pregnant pause before Broyles continued. He could hear his own heart beating loudly in his ears.

Broyles sighed, Peter could tell he was weary from the 'round the clock work he'd been putting in along with the rest of the teams. He was probably just as tired as Peter. He knew that the hard-edged boss had quite the soft spot when it came to Olivia, so sleep probably came as easy to him as it had to Peter; which wasn't at all, in fact. "The results indicate that she is our Agent Dunham. She had a normal level of bacteria present in her samples."

Peter let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "Are you sure?"

"They double and triple checked the results, as per my request." Broyles responded.

Peter stood up and began pacing the room as he ran a shaky hand through his hair, but not before a huge grin spread its way across his face. He wasn't sure he had felt this much relief in, well, ever. Except maybe the time Olivia's sister Rachel was about to pull her off life support because she had been declared brain dead after being thrown through the windshield of her car during her return from the other universe. She had been pulled over to have a private audience with Massive Dynamic CEO William Bell. Massive Dynamic was the largest contractor with the defense department in the world and had become a multi-billion dollar organization with leading technological advances in science and research. "Has her memory shown any signs of improvement?"

"Not as of yet, however, physically she is fine. The doctor will be releasing her in the morning." Broyles offered.

"She's not going to stay at home by herself is she? I don't know about you, but I don't think that's a great idea given her current mental state. What if she goes out for a walk and gets lost?" Peter's mind ran wild with the possibilities of what could happen if she were home alone.

"Actually, I was hoping that you and Dr. Bishop could let her stay with you until her memory comes back. I think that it would be unwise to leave her unattended, especially when we don't know if whoever took her will attempt it again."

Peter couldn't help but smile a little. "Of course she can stay with us. I'm with you, I think it would be irresponsible to leave her to her own devices before she is fully aware of who she is and the danger she's in."

Broyles seemed to contemplate on something before speaking again. "Bishop?"

"Yeah?"

"Get some rest. All of you. I'm fairly certain you haven't slept since you've been back." He commented.

In fact, Broyles was a little off on his calculations. Peter hadn't slept since the night he left Boston when he found out his entire life was a lie. He still hadn't gotten over that little fact; he had only pushed it aside in his desperation to make sure Olivia was safe. Peter was surprised he wasn't delusional yet. After all, he'd running on coffee and adrenaline for a week.

Peter sighed and relented. "You're right I haven't. Now that you've assured me that our Olivia is safe, I think I _will_ be able to rest tonight. Walter, Astrid and I will take the jet back to Boston after we finish up with going over these files."

"Call me when you get Agent Dunham checked out and comfortable." Broyles instructed.

"Will do. You get some rest too, I'm sure I'm not the only one who needs it." Peter answered before hanging up.

Peter shoved his phone in his pocket and turned to face Booth and Brennan. "Broyles says the levels of bacteria in her samples are normal, it's our Olivia." He smiled wholeheartedly.

Booth nodded. "I think I figured that out from your side of the conversation," he said bitterly.

"Booth!" Brennan admonished her husband. "You've been rude to him since we started this case. You're the one usually telling me to watch how I'm speaking to people because I'm usually the abrasive one, but the last couple of days you have been unusually unpleasant."

"Bones..." Booth warned, using the nickname he gave her years ago.

"No, Booth. You need to stop being an ass." She stood up and walked out of her office. It was obvious that she was frustrated.

Booth glared at Peter as if he were silently blaming him for being reprimanded by his wife.

Peter held up his hands in defense. "Look, I know you don't like me, and I'm not asking you to, but can we at least be civil to each other while we're forced to work together?"

Booth huffed out a mocking laugh. "I'm not being forced to work with you, Bishop. Your boss _requested_ that I work with you. You're lucky I don't tell you to take a hike." Booth wished for nothing more than to have Peter Bishop leave this lab and never return, and to take his crazy father with him.

Peter stood his ground. He was determined to get to the bottom of this. "What the hell is your problem with me? I have been nothing but polite to you."

"That's part of the problem, pal. You're too nice. You're a con, and I don't trust you as far as I can throw you," Booth huffed.

Angela walked into the room. It was obvious that Brennan had told her what happened. Angela's hands were placed on her hips with her brow furrowed as if she were a mother hen about to scold her chicks. "Look, both of you need to cut it out. We've all had it up to here," she motioned above her head with her hand. "Now kiss, and make up, because I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to the two of you bicker for the duration of this case."

Peter arched an eyebrow at her inquisitively. "I haven't done anything wrong. I've been polite, I've been cooperative... I don't know what else I can do to prove that I'm not the bad guy here."

Booth scoffed. "You could leave."

Angela lightly smacked Booth's arm. "Knock it off. I know you don't like him, it's _painfully_ obvious, but we're all sick and tired of your attitude. Grow up and act like the FBI agent that you are, instead of being such a bully."

"Let's just get through this case and you'll never have to see me again." Peter said in an even tone. He was trying to keep this civil, but Booth was making it incredibly difficult.

Booth realized that Angela was right. Unless he wanted to be on the receiving end of his wife's wrath, he better straighten up his act. Things between he and Brennan were already strained after the events of the last several months. The last thing he needed was something else to drive them further apart. He sighed in surrender and nodded at Peter. "I'll try to keep my temper in check."

"That's better." Angela smiled lightly and patted his shoulder in much the same manner that a teacher would pat a student after praising them for a job well done.

Booth couldn't help but feel annoyed by that. He wasn't a child, although he had to admit to himself that his behavior had been becoming quite childish. He wasn't sure what had come over him, but he wasn't about to admit to anyone that he had in fact been acting like a jackass. The shock of losing Sweets had worn off days ago and Booth was now in the grieving stages. He was trying to hold himself together because he didn't want to appear weak, but in his effort to remain strong he was also becoming very impatient and angry. Anger was the only way he knew how to express his grief, he had never been one for talking about his feelings, and he wasn't about to start now.

Peter eyed Booth warily, "I'm going to grab my father and Astrid. We're going to head back to Boston and get some sleep before we go get Olivia from the hospital in the morning. If anything else comes up please have someone call me."

Booth, unable to do anything else without looking or sounding like a dick, just nodded. He should probably get some rest, too. He supposed that his anger was also a product of the lack of sleep since Sweets died. He hoped things would be better tomorrow.

Peter left the office to collect his father and Astrid from Hodgins' office where he was sure she was probably being forced to endure Hodgins and Walter swapping conspiracy stories. That thought actually kind of amused him. He let a small smile grace his lips as he stepped in the door and found exactly what he expected; Walter and Hodgins in an animated conversation about the events surrounding the death of JFK.

"Come on, Walter. We're going home." Peter interrupted.

"Oh, but we were having such a good time, Peter!" Walter exclaimed.

"I'm sure you were, but it's getting late and I'd like to get some rest before we pick up Olivia from the hospital in the morning. She's going to stay with us until her memory comes back." He explained to Walter.

Astrid perked up at hearing Peter's explanation. "So have you gotten any news on the results?"

He nodded and smiled. "It's her."

"Marvelous!" Walter exclaimed happily as he pulled Peter and Astrid into a hug. "Simply marvelous! I'll bake her a frittata!"

"I'm sure she will _love_ that." Peter muttered mostly to himself. Astrid heard him and chuckled to herself.

Walter gathered his things and waved goodbye to Hodgins. "We'll finish this discussion next time. Goodbye, Dr. Hodgins!"

"See ya later, Dr. Bishop!" Hodgins was still grinning from their avid discussion.

**A/N: I know, Booth was kind of a dick this chapter... but it was bound to happen sooner or later! The pressure just kept building and building... until POP goes the weasel! Now that he's gotten it out of his system, I think things will be better for them. :) I hope you guys like this chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! It's been a busy few days... I had to get my son ready and drop him off for a Halloween party on Friday (he went as Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead and won the costume contest!) and I had to work. Yesterday I went with this cosplay group I'm a part of (E.R.T. Ghostbusters, you can find us on Facebook!) to a local event, Ogden Zombie Crawl, which is a fundraising event to bring in canned goods and jackets for the homeless shelter. I'm the leader of the Ogden branch of our group so I was there collecting cash donations for the homeless shelter. :) BTW, in case your wondering, my costume for our group is the Stay Puft Marshmallow man! :)**

**Anyway, continuing on, sorry if the plot is going a little slowly, I don't want this story to be sloppy and I want to tie everything up so there aren't any loose ends, so this requires several filler chapters in order to tie everything into the story. :) I hope you all are enjoying still!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Fringe.**

When they arrived home, Peter settled Walter down in the kitchen with a cup of hot tea, then he went upstairs to prepare his bedroom for Olivia to use while she was staying with them. She couldn't use the spare bedroom because he was forcing Walter to use it while Olivia stayed with them. Things were already going to be hard enough for Olivia and he was trying to save her some embarrassment. Walter had also been sternly instructed by both Peter and Astrid that he was under NO circumstances, to sleep or wander the house nude.

Once the bedding was all changed, Peter and Astrid moved Walter's bed up into the spare bedroom, as well as the rest of his things.

Astrid hung a couple of curtains over the windows in Walter's room because she knew Walter would freak out if he awoke with the sun shining directly in his face. She turned to face Peter when her task was complete and watched him for a brief moment as he finished making Walter's bed. "How are you doing, Peter?" She was worried that he might take off again once things settled down. Walter and Olivia had been a mess when Peter disappeared.

Peter stood up and looked pointedly at her. He shoved his hands in his pockets and regarded her suspiciously, trying to figure out what exactly she was fishing for. "I'm fine, why?"

"I know things must be difficult with you since..."

Peter cut her off when he realized where this conversation was going. "That's not important right now." He turned around and hung a few of Walters sweaters in the closet. Anything to distract him from the Junior Agent's inquiring stare.

"Of course it's important, Peter. You are important." She observed his body language and could clearly tell that he was uncomfortable with this conversation.

Peter huffed in response, almost laughing at the irony.

"Olivia and Walter were a wreck after you left." She said softly.

"Good. Both of them knew the truth, and neither of them spoke of it." Peter closed the closet door and walked over to put the rest of Walter's clothes in the dresser.

Astrid sighed. "Peter, they care about you. I care about you. What's going to happen when this case is over? Are you going to leave again?" She had to know, because if he was going to leave again, then she couldn't stick around to watch everything crumble around her. It hurt her too much to see the fallout from the first time he left.

He turned around and gave her a hard stare before responding. "I haven't decided yet."

"Well, then why don't you just cut to the chase and go now? Do you realize the heartache you will cause if you leave again? If you're going to do it, then just do it. Why are you even here anyway?" She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, but fought to hold them back. She wouldn't let him see her weakness.

"I came to grab a few things. My passport and a few other documents..." His face softened. "When I heard Olivia was missing I couldn't just leave again. I may be angry, but I'm not heartless."

"I can't stand around and watch you tear this family apart again... if you have no intentions of sticking around, then please just get it over with.

"Olivia didn't eat or sleep. She spent all her time looking in on leads she hoped would tell her how to find you; and Walter, he spent all of his time in his office smoking something called 'Brown Betty.' I can't do it, Peter. I can't watch you come and go as you please. I understand some bad things happened to you, some pretty messed up things, and I can't imagine what that's like for you... but I'm not okay with watching you hurt the people I care about because you're pissed off that everybody kept this big bad secret from you!" Astrid threw her hands in the air to punctuate how frustrated she was.

Slowly she lowered her arms and sighed angrily before continuing. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe nobody told you because they were afraid that this is exactly how you would react? Walter went over there to _save your life_, you should be thankful for that... instead of condemning him because he couldn't return you! And Olivia? She didn't tell you because Walter asked her not to, he said that he should be the one to tell you, and he struggled daily with finding a way to tell you, but you figured it out on your own."

Peter let out a resigned sigh and walked over to her and placed his hands on the sides of her arms. "Astrid, it's okay... Yes, I'm angry, but I'll get over it. Honestly I only said those things to you because I didn't want to admit that I was regretting my decision to leave. I thought that if people knew I came back so easily, without even being tracked down and convinced, that I would look weak. I'm not weak."

Astrid shook her head. "No, Peter, you're not. You've put up with a lot of crap from Walter, and stealing you from another universe definitely takes the cake... but most importantly, you've been there for Olivia, you've saved her life countless times. She has opened up so much as a person since we all started working together, but once you left she shut down. She was like a machine on auto-pilot. I was angry at you for doing that to her, especially when it's painfully obvious that she _loves_ you, Peter."

Peter furrowed his brow and tilted his head to the side slightly. "Did she say that to you?" He asked, and almost instantly regretted asking.

"No, she didn't, but it doesn't take a rocket scientist to see the chemistry between you two." She smiled lightly. "Just like I'm sure you love her as well."

Was it really that obvious to the people around them that they cared that deeply for one another? Peter let go of her arms and stepped back, hoping that he looked as aloof as he tried to appear. He hadn't admitted he had those feelings for his partner to _anyone_, he wasn't about to now. Not with the fact that there's a very real possibility that she may never recover her memories... and without those memories, what's to say she will even want him in her life?

When she received no reaction from Peter, Astrid decided it was best to let the topic drop for now. Olivia would be there tomorrow, and right now she needed all the support she could get, and upsetting Peter could potentially make things harder for them. "I think I'm going to go down and tell Walter goodnight and go home. I'm exhausted and could really use some sleep."

Peter nodded and stepped aside to let her pass. "Thanks, Astrid... for everything." He smiled at her halfheartedly. "I'm trying to see things from Walter's perspective, but it's hard. I just need some time to process everything."

Astrid patted his arm gently and nodded at him. "Get some sleep, Peter. I'm sure you need it just as badly as the rest of us, if not worse." She smirked at him before she left the room.

Peter listened as she retreated down the stairs. He wasn't sure how long he stood there lost in thought, but eventually he heard the front door open and close. He turned around to go find Walter and tell him his room was ready, but almost ran into Walter instead. "Oh! Walter! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He put a hand over his chest, willing his frantically beating heart to slow down.

"I'm sorry, Peter. I was feeling sleepy so I came up to see if my room was ready." He looked at Peter with a sad smile.

"It's okay. Get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning." Peter left the room and went to his own room. He changed into something a little more comfortable and got into bed. Knowing that his partner was safe relaxed him enough to let him finally find slumber for the first time in over a week, and with no bad dreams to haunt him he slept through the night.

**A/N: Okay, I thought it was really important to finally get some of those unspoken feelings out there in preparation for the next chapter, because things are going to get a lot more difficult in the Bishop house with an Olivia without memories staying there, and it's going to test Peter in ways he never expected. :) Anyway, thanks for tuning in! And as always, PLEASE, please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey all! I'm back with another chapter! Here's where things start to get a little frustrating for our characters so beware of some angst ahead!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Fringe.**

Peter, having forgot to set an alarm the night before, slept until almost ten the next morning. Walter was in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes when Peter came down. Peter loved the smell of fresh pancakes in the morning, it was something he had gotten used to enjoying. "How long have you been up, Walter?"

Walter turned around and cheerfully smiled at Peter. "Oh, I've been up since about seven, son."

"Why didn't you wake me? I forgot to set my alarm..." Peter ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly and poured himself a mug of coffee.

"I didn't want to disturb you. I know you haven't been sleeping well, so I figured you could use the sleep." He flopped a couple of pancakes onto two different plates and set them at the table, along with silverware. "Hungry? I made blueberry pancakes!" Walter was unusually chipper this morning, considering all that had happened recently.

Peter eyed him warily wondering if he'd been toking on his bong again.

He glanced down at the pancakes and felt his stomach rumble. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, which couldn't be a good sign. They did smell delicious. Peter decided it wouldn't hurt to sit down and enjoy some pancakes.

When breakfast was over, Peter went upstairs and cleaned himself up. When he finished getting dressed and making the bed he headed down the stairs to get Walter. It was time to go pick up Olivia from the hospital. Peter could feel the nervous rumble in the pit of his stomach. "Come on, Walter, let's go!" Peter called through the house from the front door. He pulled on his peacoat and waited.

"I'm coming, Peter." Walter appeared from the hallway with his sweater in hand.

~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~B~F~

When Peter arrived at the hospital with Walter, he was surprised to find Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan already in her room. He eyed them curiously as he entered the room.

Dr. Brennan turned to face him and nodded a greeting to him. "Good morning, Mr. Bishop."

"Hello, please, call me Peter." He smiled. "Mr. Bishop is a little too formal for me. Is there something I can help you with?" He asked her.

She shook her head. "No, we were just finishing up here. Booth thought it would be a good idea to come in and speak to her again before she was discharged."

Booth thanked Olivia for her time and turned to Peter. "I just wanted to ask her a few questions and make sure she didn't remember anything that could help in the investigation."

Peter looked at Booth. "Did it help?" he inquired.

Booth shook his head. "No, but at least she's healthy and able to go home."

Peter nodded, not sure what to say. He never liked feeling like he was walking on eggshells, but after the display the previous night, Peter was already on guard preparing for the next onslaught from Agent Booth.

"Listen, Bishop... I just wanted to apologize for being such a dick. I know things have been rough on you and your team, and the truth is we lost one of our own recently too, only there's no bringing him back. I know it's not an excuse or anything, I just wanted you to know not to take it personally. I don't like the fact that you were a con, but I can see you're trying to be a good person." Booth offered his hand to Peter. A truce between men.

Peter accepted his hand and shook it. "My condolences to both of you." He nodded towards Brennan.

"We'll continue the investigation. Take the day to get her settled in at home and let us know if you need anything." Booth offered.

"Thanks." Peter smiled warily. He was thrown for a bit of a loop when Booth apologized, but he could understand the man's position. Things had been hard on their own team when Charlie Francis, who was Olivia's supervising Agent with Fringe Division, had been murdered and taken over by a shapeshifter close to a year ago. Charlie was Broyles' second in command, but he was also Olivia's long-time friend and confidante. They had known each other since she joined the FBI, which Peter knew was the main reason Olivia had taken Charlie's death especially hard.

Peter waited until Booth and Brennan had left the room before he turned to face Olivia. He was unsure of how to proceed, because he had no idea how she would react to anything. He knew how to handle Olivia, but Olivia without her memories was an entirely different ball game. Olivia was, by nature, a very stubborn and closed off individual. The only people who could get close to her were the people she trusted, and right now Peter doubted she trusted much of anybody, let alone himself.

She was looking at him intently when he locked eyes with her. For a moment he thought he saw a glimpse of Olivia in those beautiful green eyes, but it was gone an instant later. "So the doctor tells me I'll be staying with you for now?" She asked quietly.

Peter nodded, unable to find his voice. He was saved by the doctor's entrance into the room.

"How are you feeling, Olivia?" asked the doctor.

"Physically, I feel fine..." was all she managed to say.

"Still no memories?" He asked her.

She shook her head and frowned.

"They will come in time." The doctor turned to Peter and handed him a clipboard and pen. "Since she's still unsure of her identity, I will need you to sign for her since you're listed in her records as the emergency contact."

Peter took the clipboard and signed where the doctor indicated, then handed the clipboard back. Since when was he Olivia's emergency contact? It had been Rachel before.

"I'll have the nurse bring in your discharge papers," he said turning to Olivia. "If you have a change of clothes, you're welcome to get dressed."

The nurse had come in and removed her IV, leads, and blood pressure cuff while Booth questioned her earlier. She nodded in thanks and glanced at Peter in silent question.

"Yes, I brought you some clothes." He smiled at her. "I didn't think you'd want me rummaging through your clothes, so I just grabbed the overnight bag you keep at the lab." Peter pulled the bag from behind his back and handed it to her. "Walter and I will wait in the hall, just knock on the door when you're decent."

Before she could respond, Peter and Walter were out in the hall with the door firmly closed behind them.

Olivia stood up from the bed and set the bag down where she had just been sitting. She forced herself not to think about the millions of questions running through her mind as she opened the zipper and pulled the clothes out of the bag. There would be plenty of time for dwelling on her lost memories later. She held up a grey t-shirt with blue lettering across the front, _Northwestern_. She figured that must be where she went to college. There were also a pair of blue jeans, socks, underclothes, and a pair of black boots.

She quickly took off the hospital gown and put the clothes on. When she was finished she opened the door to her room to find Peter and Walter waiting for her against the opposite wall. Peter charmed her with his trademark grin.

The nurse appeared between them and Olivia. "I have your discharge papers. I wish you the best." She smiled at Olivia and handed her the paperwork.

"Thank you." Olivia accepted the papers and shoved them inside the duffel bag.

Walter grinned at Olivia. "You ready to blow this popsicle stand?"

"Yes. You have no idea how badly I've wanted to get out of this place... the smell reminds me of where I was being held." She glanced over at Peter and swore she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes, but if it was there, he quickly replaced it with something else that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Peter nodded down the hall as he spoke, "Then lets get you outta here." He smiled softly as he held out a hand in a quiet gesture of 'ladies first,' then followed Olivia and his father out of the building.

So far things were going smoothly, but he knew to expect anything with amnesia victims. Just because things were fine now, didn't mean they would be in a few hours. He had witnessed first-hand since Walter's release from St. Claires, how hard it was for someone to not be able to remember things locked away inside their own minds. It was something Walter struggled with daily, but at least he had _some_ of his memories. Olivia lost everything.

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter ended up being less angsty than I anticipated... but I think it worked better this way. People with amnesia have ups and downs, and since she was about to get out of a place she _really_ didn't want to be, I thought it would put her in one of the better moods. But remember, anything can trigger the feeling of panic that sets in with someone who is afraid they're losing their mind and will never reclaim it. :) Please review!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I hope I'm still keeping you all entertained! This story is far from over, it's going to be quite a journey... I just hope I'm not getting boring with all the new plot twists at every turn! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only borrowed them, I'll put them back when I'm finished!**

The first day at the Bishop house had been mostly pleasant, and only mildly uncomfortable for Olivia. She found that she enjoyed listening to the two Bishop men bicker back and forth. Peter always had some kind of witty, tongue-in-cheek remark. For the first time since she awoke in that _hell hole,_ Olivia found herself smiling. She used it as a distraction from the thoughts that kept ebbing at the back of her mind; the thoughts that she knew would keep her up that night when she went to bed.

Peter showed her around the house and Olivia was surprised when he told her she would be taking his bedroom while she stayed with them. He informed her that he'd be sleeping on the couch, and when she tried to argue he insisted, saying that after nearly a year in a hotel room with his father he had grown accustomed to sleeping on a couch.

Olivia nodded and looked around his room. She was surprised at how clean and organized he kept it. There was a desk with a few stacks of books and notebooks in one corner. Peter's bedroom was surprisingly bare except for his desk area, a bed, a nightstand with a lamp, and a dresser.

Peter leaned against the door frame and watched her take in his bedroom. "This going to be okay for you?" He asked.

She turned to look at him and nodded with a shy smile. It was kind of hot, Peter had never known Olivia to be the shy type, so seeing this side of her was very different from the Olivia he knew. There was something about the innocence in her shy smile that called out to him. It made him want to forget that she didn't remember him and walk over there, take her in his arms, and kiss her. It took every ounce of his strength to keep himself rooted to the spot at the door. The last thing Peter wanted to do was scare her off, and making advances on her during such a vulnerable time would be unfair of him; not to mention, reckless.

There was a time in his life when he wouldn't have cared what she thought or felt about his advances and would have at least attempted it, but those days were long past. He was a new man now. He wasn't the same Peter Bishop he had been two years ago when he was a nomad that roamed from place to place and job to job. Peter had more self respect now, and it was because of her. She was the reason he wanted to become a better person, because she believed in him. She trusted him when nobody else would, she gave him a place to call home. No matter what universe he was born in, Peter realized that this would always be his home because this is where _she_ was.

He didn't realize he had been staring until he heard her voice.

"Peter?" She had her brow furrowed and was looking at him with a mixture of awkwardness, embarrassment and confusion.

Peter shook his head and pushed away from the wall, moving towards his closet. "Sorry, I guess I got lost in thought there for a minute." He opened his closet door and pulled out some extra blankets and a pillow. He would need them while he slept on the couch downstairs.

With the blankets and pillow under one arm, Peter turned around and gestured with his free hand towards the door. "By the smell of things, I'd say dinner is almost ready. You feeling up to eating something?"

She nodded. "Actually, I'm starving."

"After you." He smiled and followed her when she left the room.

When they arrived downstairs, Peter put the blankets and pillow on the couch and followed Olivia into the kitchen, where Walter was dishing up plates and setting them at the table.

"What do we have the pleasure of eating this evening, Walter?" Peter asked, wanting to make sure the food Walter had prepared was edible.

"Oh! I made mashed potatoes with brown gravy, barbecue steak, and green beans with a dash of garlic and butter." He smiled proudly.

"It smells really good." Olivia said as she took a seat at the table.

"Thank you, my dear. It tastes much better than it smells, so your taste buds are in for a real treat!" Walter exclaimed as he set a plate and utensils down in front of her. "Sit down next to Olivia, Peter. I've got your plate right here." Walter turned towards the counter to retrieve the other two plates and silverware.

Peter rolled his eyes. There was his father, trying to subtly set him and Olivia up again. He knew she had no memories, so why would he even try? Did he honestly think that trying to get the two of them together would spark her memory? Peter shook his head at the thought and sat down next to Olivia.

They ate dinner in comfortable silence with small drabbles here and there from Walter; comments on spices he used to perfect certain flavors in the food. Other times he would make a comment as to what he thought the next flavor of milkshake he should create was.

When dinner was over, Olivia offered to help Peter clean up the dishes. He was about to protest, but then he saw the look in her eyes. She wanted to feel normal again, that meant helping out with the chores. He couldn't communicate with her the way he used to, but he still recognized the expressions on her face because those hadn't changed. She was trying to be strong, but he could see the pleading look in her eyes and felt powerless to tell her anything other than, "Sure, the more the merrier." He smiled and went to fill the sink with water and soap.

Living with her like this was going to be harder than he anticipated. Every time he looked at her he just wanted to pull her into a hug and tell her everything was going to be okay, like he did when she felt helpless during cases in the past. He couldn't do that now without risking making her feel awkward, because to her, they had only just met. Peter was also afraid that if he pushed her, she might lash out, or even worse... shut down completely. He figured the best he could do was to ride out the waves, because he was sure it was going to be a bumpy ride. Peter just needed to be patient and she would come to him when she was ready.

After everyone had gone to bed, Peter laid awake on the couch staring at the ceiling. It wasn't that he was uncomfortable that he couldn't sleep, it was the fact that Olivia was sleeping in his bed upstairs without him, and without her memory. He wanted so badly to climb the stairs, go to his room, and slip in the bed behind her. Of course, he wouldn't do that, but it didn't stop him from fantasizing about it. The more time he spent in her presence, the more he wished things were back the way they had been before so he could tell her how he felt. Peter felt like he was stuck in a never-ending nightmare.

Peter sighed and sat up, pushing the blankets to the side. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned his forehead on his hands. Other than being there for her, he had no idea how to help her and it made him feel helpless. He hated feeling that way because he had always been a man of action. He was one who always took the bull by the horns, but now he felt as if the bull were spearing him with those horns.

Peter was jolted out of his thoughts when he felt the couch shift beside him. He snuck a glance in the direction of the movement and saw Olivia sitting on the couch next to him.

"It doesn't look like you're doing any better than I am with the whole sleep thing." She remarked sarcastically.

Peter grunted in response and closed his eyes.

Olivia watched him for a few moments. She wondered what he was thinking about. She guessed he was probably thinking about her and the situation they found themselves in.

Olivia had caught him staring at her throughout parts of the day when he thought she wasn't paying attention. When they had gone to her apartment after leaving the hospital, he had showed her around briefly before telling her he'd wait in the kitchen while she grabbed herself some clothes for her stay at his house, but he didn't stay in the kitchen. When she had finished packing her clothes, she briefly glanced up to see him leaning against the door staring at her. Every time she found him looking at her she could feel the intensity of his emotions in his gaze.

"Did we..." She paused trying to find the right words before continuing. "Were we in a relationship before?" She couldn't help but admit to herself that she was feeling a little nervous about the response. She wasn't sure she was even ready to know the answer to that question yet, but Peter assuaged her fears when he lifted his head and looked at her for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"We worked together for almost two years and once in a while we would go out for drinks after a case, or we ate Thai over case-files... that was about it." Peter watched her, trying to judge her reaction to this information. He wondered what would make her ask a question like that, and realized that she could probably read his expressions as easily as he read hers. After all, a good part of their relationship was spent with non-verbal communication. Walter had said recently that muscle memory was probably what allowed her to remember Peter's phone number while under severe stress, Peter wondered if the same muscle memory could allow her to fall back into their non-verbal communication routines. Could that help her remember? God, he hoped so.

Olivia gave a short nod in acknowledgement. She wasn't sure what prompted her next question because she blurted it out before her mind was even cognizant of what it was. "But you wanted more, didn't you?"

He searched her eyes for any flicker of emotion that would tell him that she was remembering. He hoped to God that's what was prompting her sudden onslaught of questions about them. "Does it matter?" He really didn't want to get into that conversation right now. Everything was still too raw and he didn't want to frighten her if he revealed too much.

"Of course it matters. I may not have my memories right now, but it doesn't mean I don't care about what you are going through. I'm obviously not the only one suffering here." She pointed out.

"Why would you care? You barely even know me." Peter reprimanded himself silently for sounding so callous. He knew Olivia had a big heart, and it probably didn't change just because she didn't remember who she was. His face softened in a silent apology.

"You're the only person I trust right now, and if we're going to be able to get through this, I think that it's important for me to get to know you again. Don't you?" She questioned.

"How does asking me about our relationship, or lack thereof, allow you to get to know me?" He sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"I thought that maybe if we discussed some things that were a little more personal in nature, it might jog some memory... something..." She was beginning to feel like bringing up the topic was a huge mistake. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so presumptuous." She stood up to go back upstairs and give him some space.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist before she could move away. "No, I'm sorry... I guess I just wasn't really prepared for questions like those yet, but it doesn't mean you have to leave..."

She sat back down and placed her hands in her lap. "Fine, I'll change the subject..."

Before she could say anything else, he turned to face her. "Yes, I wanted more."

She should have been surprised by his response, but she wasn't. She felt like she had known him her entire life, yet knew nothing about him. "Why didn't you do something about it?"

"I was afraid." He responded.

Olivia eyed him. "Afraid of what?"

"Rejection... screwing up a good thing? Take your pick. During a case we were working I made an attempt to kiss you, and things got kind of weird for a while after that. I was never sure if it was because of that, or something else that you weren't telling me." He watched her intently. Watching different emotions flicker across her features, yet none of them were recognition. That wold be a constant disappointment, he reminded himself.

"What do you mean? 'screwing up a good thing?'" She asked quietly.

"We had a good thing going... you, me, Astrid, Walter... we were becoming like a little dysfunctional family of sorts, and I kind of liked it. I was afraid that if I tried to make a move, and it wasn't what you wanted, that it would ruin everything we had built over the past couple years." Peter ran a nervous hand through his hair. He really didn't want to be answering these questions right now, but he figured if it helped her at all, it was worth it. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Thank you, Peter." She smiled. "For opening up to me. I just feel so detached from the world and from my life, and I need something to hold onto... a connection with somebody. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable."

Peter shook his head. "It's okay." He returned her smile. "I'm always here if you want to talk... about anything."

Olivia yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly two in the morning. "Thank you. I think I'm ready to finally get some sleep... I'll see you in the morning?"

"Bright and early," Peter winked impishly at her. "It's Tuesday... which means I'll have to get up extra early to make sure Walter doesn't start his singing and dancing routine while making breakfast," he smirked.

She arched an eyebrow inquisitively. "What's wrong with that?"

Peter laughed. "He does it nude..."

Olivia's eyes went wide as she covered her mouth with her hand in mock horror. "Are you kidding?"

Peter laughed again. "Hardly. It's not a pretty sight either."

She giggled at the thought. "Fair enough. Goodnight, Peter." She said quietly and stood up.

"Goodnight, Olivia." Peter smiled at her. Hearing her giggle was a rare moment, but it made him feel better knowing that she was happy, even if it was only temporary.

Olivia turned around and quietly made her way back up to Peter's bedroom to get some much needed rest. Neither of them dreamt that night. It seemed their little act of bonding put them both in good enough spirits to enjoy a peaceful rest.

**A/N: And there we go! Another chapter down the hatch! :) I hope this little bit of fluff/comfort made you all feel a little bit better after all the torture I've been putting you through! Good things come to those who wait, they say! :) Please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! It was my favorite so far. Sorry it's been a few days since I've updated! It's been a crazy week with work, Halloween, and my kid. I had originally meant to update on Halloween before my son got home from school but my best friend who I hadn't seen in over 6 months or spoken to since June made a surprise visit to see me and completely changed the course of my day. It was the best day ever! You see, my friend Shane has Addison's Disease (Google it) and he's been detoxing off of 20 years of heavy duty medications to try a new radical therapy that's been helping him. This detox nearly killed him so I had to give him space while he recovered. I've known this guy since I was 16 because we went to school together... that's half of my life, and seriously, I couldn't be closer to this guy even if we were brother and sister. Being able to see him totally made my day! Anyway, enough with my ramblings! :)**

**This chapter is going to be going back to Washington DC to check in with the Bones crew and see how they're fairing with the case. Also, this chapter will take place on the same day as the previous chapter. I couldn't exactly bounce back and forth in one chapter without it becoming confusing, so I'm going back to that day with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: They aren't mine. I wish they were!**

Booth and Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian together that morning; coffee in hand for their co-workers and friends. Booth had a feeling it was going to be a long day. There was still a lot of paperwork to go over, and some bodies that needed the critical eye of Dr. Brennan in order to attempt to discover more evidence.

Everyone else had arrived at the lab before them and were already hard at work looking for clues that would lead them to their assailant. Getting Christine ready for daycare that morning had been a hassle. She was determined on wearing a specific shirt that took them over an hour to find. Neither of them could get her to relent, no matter how hard they tried. Booth even promised to take her to the park that weekend if she picked something else, but she had stubbornly refused. She had definitely gotten her parents' stubbornness!

Booth spread the files out across the coffee table in Brennan's office while she got to work on the bones from the second victim. Now that they had determined how to find the real Olivia, Walter no longer needed to keep the body intact.

Brennan had just finished arranging the remains on her examining table in the bone room when Hodgins and Angela came rushing into the room. She looked up at them with a questioning gaze.

"I found a DNA profile from another donor." Hodgins grinned widely. "There was skin under the fingernails of the second body, which means she didn't go down without a fight."

"Good work, Dr. Hodgins. Have you identified the donor?" Brennan asked him in a professional manner. The fact that it was still questionable as to who these bodies were that looked like Agent Dunham wasn't lost on her.

Angela spoke up this time. "We ran the DNA through the database. It was flagged by Homeland Security. Even with my tech savvy skills I was unable to hack into it. We'll need permission from Homeland Security to view the file."

"Booth is in my office, you should have him call Colonel Broyles and find out if he can get us access to the file." Brennan said.

"Good idea." Hodgins said as he grabbed his wife by the arm and dragged her towards Brennan's office.

Angela didn't stop him. At least he was enthusiastic about his job, that was one of the things she loved about him. He could become so engrossed in his work and she loved seeing the look of triumph in his eyes when he discovered something important.

It didn't take long for Booth to get the access they needed to view the file. Everyone gathered in Angela's office as she pulled up the file. The DNA Hodgins found on the body belonged to someone named Thomas Jerome Newton. Now that they had a photo of what he looked like, Booth could issue an all-points bulletin on him.

Booth retreated from Angela's office and walked out towards the main doors, he was going to need more coffee to get through the day. He had almost reached the doors to leave when his phone went off. "Booth," he answered.

It was Broyles. "Agent Booth, I was just notified that you put out an APB on Newton."

"That's correct, sir. Is there a problem?" Booth asked.

"We have been attempting to track down Newton for months with no luck. I have called to warn you." Broyles paused for a moment before continuing. "Newton is extremely dangerous and must be regarded with extreme caution."

"Great." Booth muttered sarcastically.

"Good luck. You're going to need it." Broyles said before ending the call.

Booth's gut was telling him that things were about to get crazy. This Newton guy was bad news, and Booth could definitely feel it.

Booth shoved his phone in his pocket, then whirled around like a tornado when he heard a scream from somewhere in the lab. There wasn't anyone in direct view, which instantly put him on edge. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he instantly reached down for his gun. "Bones?" He called out as he withdrew it from his holster and removed the safety. As he moved slowly through the lab he checked anywhere that someone could be hiding.

The lab had gone deathly quiet. A pin could drop on the other side of the lab and Booth was sure he'd be able to hear it from where he stood. He eyed the room suspiciously, looking for movement and anticipating anything. Booth had always been known to have lightning quick reflexes, which was part of what made him such an excellent sniper and FBI agent.

Booth headed gun first into Brennan's office. After he searched it and found it empty he went back out into the corridor. He heard a whimper from somewhere in the lab, but the large, wide-open area made it nearly impossible to tell which direction the sound came from.

He moved slowly on and checked the other offices in the lab; both Hodgins' and Cam's labs had been vacant, as well as the bone room. He had left them all in Angela's office less than ten minutes ago when they had dispersed to work on the case, now that they had a little more information to go on. How could someone silence that many people that quickly without Booth noticing? He crept towards Angela's office and rounded the door frame into the room; his gun aimed, cocked and ready to shoot anyone or anything that didn't belong.

In his initial sweep of the room he didn't see anything, but he heard another quiet whimper come from behind Angela's desk and moved towards the sound. Booth could see blood coming from behind the desk and crept up slowly. He froze when he felt the cold, metal barrel of a gun press into the back of his skull. He raised his hands slowly in the air as he contemplated his next move. Before he could react everything went black as Booth's body fell limply to the ground.

**A/N: Annnnnd... the plot thickens! *evil laughter* I know, I'm terrible! **

**For the Fringe fans out there, I assumed that Newton was a second gen hybrid because of the fact that had he been one of the first gen shapeshifters he'd have had mercury for blood... and since we all know his head was cryogenically frozen and nobody noticed any mercury when they put his head on ice, I'll assume that he was a different breed of mercenary that had normal blood.**

**Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been over 2 weeks since I last updated, but things got kind of hectic for a while. We moved and it took us a week to move in, then the last week to unpack... AND I injured myself trying to help carry our huge projection TV up 3 flights of stairs! Now I'm back in physical therapy. I also started a second job, so updates might be a bit farther between than what you guys are used to with this story. I apologize for the wait but let's get on with the show!**

**I was reminded by one of my avid readers that Newton is actually a shapeshifter... I had completely forgot about the mercury blood oozing from his head in his death scene! Thank you, Almariado, for your friendly reminder! :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, please don't sue!**

Dr. Brennan exited the restroom and headed to her office. Once in her office, she grabbed her jacket and bag. Her stomach was rumbling since she hadn't eaten breakfast that morning because of the fiasco with her daughter. She decided to see if Angela was up for joining her for lunch at the Royal Diner.

She walked towards Angela's office and gasped quietly when she heard the sickening thud of a crack to someone's skull, then the subsequent dropping of a body to the floor. She reached into her bag and pulled out her gun. She flicked off the safety as she rounded the door frame and aimed the gun at a medium sized man who had his back to her. In front of the man on the floor was her husband and instantly the adrenaline kicked in. "Move, and I will shoot you in the cranium."

The man slowly raised his hands above his head, gun still in hand.

"Put down the gun and turn around slowly." Brennan hissed through clenched teeth.

The man was quick. Quicker than she anticipated. He whirled around and shot at her, but she moved to the side just in time as she pointed the gun at the man's head and pulled the trigger. A silvery liquid appeared and dripped down the middle of his forehead where the bullet penetrated his skull as he fell to the ground with a loud thud.

Brennan ran over to Booth and checked his pulse. She heaved a sigh of relief when she felt his steady pulse under her fingertips.

"What the hell happened in here?" asked a bewildered Cam from the doorway. When she realized Brennan was kneeling next to a prone Booth, fear trickled up her spine. Seeley Booth was one of her dearest friends. They had known each other for many years going back further than their current working relationship. Cam knew Booth during her days as a New York coroner. "Is he okay?"

Brennan turned to her boss and nodded.

"Who is the dead guy on the floor of my office?" Angela asked astonished from over Cam's shoulder.

"I don't know," Brennan responded. "I heard noises. I entered the office and that man," she gestured towards the body and continued, "was standing over Booth with a gun in his hand. I told him to put the gun down and turn around, but instead he turned and fired a shot at me. Thanks to my quick reflexes he missed, but I didn't." She said with a small smile.

"Apparently," Angela replied with a smirk. "Nice shot." Angela glanced at the body and noticed a pool of silvery liquid pooling around the body instead of blood. "What is that?"

Cam and Brennan looked to the pool of liquid. Cam's eyes widened in shock. She had never seen anything like that before.

Brennan reached down and touched the man's 'blood' and rubbed it between her fingers a little then brought her fingers to her nose and smelled it.

"Gross." Angela remarked.

"It appears to be mercury, but we will need to have Hodgins run it for analysis to be sure." Brennan stood up and grabbed a tissue from the tissue box on Angela's desk and used it to clean off her hand.

"Speaking of Hodgins," Angela started, "where is he? Have either of you seen him?"

Cam and Brennan both shook their heads.

They all turned when they heard a groan from behind them. "Anybody catch the license plate number on that bus?" Booth asked as he rubbed his temple where he had been struck.

"What bus?" Brennan asked innocently.

"The one that smacked into me." He stood up slowly.

"Booth, there wasn't a bus..."

Booth cut her off with an amused smirk. "I didn't mean it literally, Bones."

"Oh..."

"It's something people say when they get their bell rung." Booth offered.

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked.

"Nevermind, Bones." He looked down at the body on the ground. "Is that the man that clocked me?"

Brennan nodded. "I walked in just after he knocked you out."

"What is that coming out of his head?" He gave them all a perplexed look.

Angela offered, "We haven't figured that out yet, but Brennan thinks it's mercury. If Hodgins were here he'd probably say he was one of those shapeshifters that Peter was talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"Where is Hodgins?" Booth asked.

"I don't know, nobody's seen him since we were all in here looking at the file on Newton." Cam responded.

At that moment Booth remembered the pool of blood he had seen coming from behind the desk before he was knocked out. He turned around and walked to the side of the desk. "Over here!"

Hodgins was lying in a pool of blood. Angela gasped and went to his side murmuring his name.

Brennan knelt next to him and checked his pulse as Booth called for an ambulance. "He's alive, but his pulse is weak." After further investigation she found the source of the blood. He had a pair of scissors sticking out of his abdomen. "He needs medical attention soon or he isn't going to make it."

"Ambulance is on the way." Booth said as he hung up the phone.

Cam turned towards the door and called over her shoulder. "While you guys take care of Hodgins I'm going to take a sample of this liquid and run it through the mass spectrometer. Hopefully we'll find some clues as to who and what this guy is." Then she disappeared to the lab to grab a kit.

Within ten minutes the paramedics were on the scene treating the wound and loading him onto a stretcher.

Booth touched Angela's shoulder and she looked up at him. "We'll find out what happened, I promise."

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter! Finally a little closure on my cliffhanger from two weeks ago! :)**

**As always, please review! Maybe it will motivate me to update faster! :)**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Did ya miss me?! I know I promised you all I would update again soon, but life got away from me again with the holidays... plus I had to move again! Things didn't work out at the last place (roommate drove me insane!) so we moved into our own place and out of his. Just finished moving all our stuff yesterday, so hopefully things will calm down some after we get unpacked. I'm also working 2 jobs now and trying to deal with one of my jobs and my insurance company after I got ran over by a deer on New Years Day! I was delivering an order and a deer came flying out from the darkness and into the side of my NEW CAR! :( Well, at least I can say my life isn't boring! Ha! Let's get on with the show, shall we? This chapter will be going back to the Fringe team and the morning after Olivia was released from the hospital.**

Peter awoke the next morning to the sound of laughter. He squinted through the bright light filtering in from the window and peeked around the room, almost forgetting that he had slept on the couch the night before. Peter winced and used his right arm to try to block the offending brightness that was etching itself into his sleep riddled mind.

"Good morning, Peter!" Walter boomed as he danced in from the kitchen.

"Ugh, Walter... did you have to open the blinds already? I was trying to sleep, you know..." He slowly sat up and ran a hand through his tousled bed hair.

"I didn't open them Peter, Olivia did. We thought it was a little bleary in here and decided a little sunshine was the perfect solution!" Walter exclaimed with an amused smile.

"Well, thanks... to both of you..." he muttered sarcastically. "What are you two doing anyway?" Peter asked with an eyebrow arched in morbid curiosity.

"Feng shui, my dear boy! We are trying to see if it will help Olivia's memories to return!" Walter continued his dance around the room. That was the moment that Peter realized that they were both cheerily bounding around the room with a handful of burning sage.

Peter shook his head. "Walter, isn't that usually something you do to ward off evil spirits? I highly doubt the spirits are the ones holding onto her memory..." He chuckled at the sight of them leaping around the room.

"You sure know how to put a damper on things don't you?" Olivia chimed in finally with a small laugh. "We were having fun, Peter."

Peter eyed her curiously and instantly regretted complaining when he noticed the frown lines marring her beautiful face. "Fine, have your fun..." He glanced over to his father, "Just please keep your clothes on today, Walter." He stood up and walked into the kitchen to prepare himself a bowl of cereal and a cup of much needed coffee. He needed the distraction. Especially when memories of the talk with Olivia from the previous night started to erode his mind, making him slightly uneasy. He remembered the intense longing he felt for her when he opened up to her and admitted that he had wanted more from their relationship. Peter winced when that longing seemed to only intensify after seeing her and Walter dance around the house ridiculously. He realized this was how he wanted to wake up every day and he was dreading the day she would go back home to her own apartment.

Peter was suddenly startled out of his thoughts when he felt an arm reach around him from behind; he instantly recognized it as Olivia's. He looked down to see her set his cell phone down in front of him before she stepped to the side, turned around, and leaned against the counter beside him. "Someone has been adamantly trying to get in touch with you for the last hour or so," Olivia said softly.

Peter picked up his phone and checked the call log and saw a missed call from Agent Booth, and several missed calls from Broyles. Peter knew that didn't bode well. He shot Olivia a wary smile as he dialed Broyles' number.

"Where have you been, Bishop?!" Boomed the voice on the other end.

"Asleep... apparently I left my phone in the other room and didn't hear it. What's going on?" Peter turned around and leaned against the counter next to Olivia, who was watching him with curiosity shining in her eyes. Their eyes locked for the briefest moment and he smiled at her softly.

"Agent Booth called me this morning. A shapeshifter attacked people in their lab this morning."

Peter's eyes widened slightly and the smile fell from his face. "Is that what he told you?"

"No, but after hearing his briefing on what happened this morning, that is my best theory." Broyles sighed into the phone before continuing. "Dr. Hodgins was attacked with a pair of scissors and is listed in critical condition at George Washington University Hospital, and Agent Booth was also assaulted by a shapeshifter."

"How can you be sure?" Peter asked.

"Because Dr. Brennan put a bullet in his head and he bled silver." Came Broyles' simple reply.

"Fair enough." Peter replied. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to track down Newton." Broyles said.

Peter's eyes went wide. "What? Why?"

"Because we have reason to believe he was somehow involved. His DNA was found beneath the nails of the latest clone victim. Please track him down and get to the bottom of this mess." Broyles asked.

"I'm on it." Peter replied and hung up the phone.

That was the moment Astrid decided to make her presence known from the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey guys."

Peter set his phone down on the counter and looked up at Astrid. "Good morning, Astrid. I suppose you're here to tell us it's time to go search for Newton?"

She nodded sheepishly. "I take it you finally talked to Broyles..." It was more a statement than a question.

Peter nodded back to her. "I guess I'll go shower and get ready." Peter left the room and went up to get ready.

Astrid walked over to Olivia and placed a gentle hand on her arm. "How are you feeling, Olivia?"

Olivia smiled halfheartedly. She had been doing great until Peter's phone call with Broyles. She didn't know what they were talking about, but she could tell by his body language and facial expressions that the news wasn't pleasant. It was just another reminder that her life had been torn asunder and she was forced to face the reality that she still had no memories of her life before waking up on that cold slab in the tunnels beneath Harvard University. "Best as can be expected, I guess," she finally responded.

Olivia knew that the first few days were supposed to be the worst, but she had hoped that she could at least enjoy a day or two of peace before jumping back into reality. She thought back on her conversation with Peter from the night before and felt a twinge of guilt as she remembered how she had all but forced him to dredge up feelings about her when she didn't even know how she was supposed to feel about him.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter! I did it was fast as I could and now it's time for me to get off work and go to my other job where I won't have internet access! Hopefully I can start updating more regularly now that things seem to be calming down. :) **


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys! This is going to be a rough update! My internet still hasn't been turned on in my new place, so I'm using my mobile hotspot on my Kindle Fire to bring you this update! :) Just goes to show how much I take a computer with a keyboard and stable internet connection for granted!**

**I made a cover for my story in Photoshop while I was at work tonight... I hope you guys like it! Anyway, on with the show!**

When Peter came downstairs after showering and changing, he pulled on his peacoat and grabbed his father's sweater. He walked across the room in just a few strides and handed the sweater to Walter.

"Are we going somewhere, Peter?" Walter asked hopefully.

"We're going the lab, Walter." Astrid said as she helped Walter into his sweater.

"Wonderful!" Walter cheered. "Peter can help me with my experiment! I posited that if the electromagnetic charge of an atom could..."

Peter interrupted him, "Walter, we need to find Newton. Your experiment will have to wait."

"Oh." Walter frowned, but the frown didn't last long. "Well, can we stop for strawberry shakes on the way?" He smiled.

Peter rolled his eyes. "No, Walter, but if you're a good boy maybe we can stop on the way home."

"But I need some sweets to get my juices flowing!" Walter explained.

"Juices, Walter?" Peter shook his head. "On second thought, nevermind, I think I'm better off not knowing."

Walter gave him a pleading look. "Peter, it helps me think better."

Astrid patted Walter on the arm. "When we get to the lab I'll go track you down some Red Vines."

Walter smiled. "Thank you, Android." Walter then turned his attention back to Peter. "Is Olivia coming, too? She said she was excited to meet Gene again!" Walter exclaimed excitedly enough to rival a kid on Christmas.

Peter chuckled. "Yes, Walter, we're bringing Olivia with us."

Olivia seemed surprised when she heard her name. "What?" She had been lost in thought. Watching the two Bishop men interact stirred some feelings of recognition inside her. It was like she had seen a memory flash through her mind in a nanosecond. It was so fast that she had began to question whether it had happened at all. She felt as though she had been grasping at shadows inside the darkness of her mind.

The shock must have been apparent on her face because in the next instant Peter was beside her. He grabbed her hand gently as he spoke, "Livia, are you okay?"

She nodded. "No... I'm... I'm fine." She looked down and pulled her hand from his when she spoke. It was one of her tells. It usually meant that she was upset and didn't want to talk about it. She may not remember anything, but some of her personality traits continued to shine through, which gave Peter some much needed hope that things would eventually go back to normal.

"Are you sure, dear?" Walter reached out and touched his wrist to her head. "You don't feel warm at all... Do you need to sit down? You appear as if you're about to vomit."

She shook her head. "No. I'm okay. I just thought I was remembering something, but I guess I was wrong."

Peter wasn't convinced everything was okay, but he let it slide for now. He could clearly see that she wasn't ready to discuss it so he didn't want to push her. The best way he could help her at that moment was by being patient and letting her come to him when she felt like she was ready.

With the help of Astrid, Peter was able to get Walter loaded into the car in what seemed like record time.

A short car ride later the group arrived at Walter's lab at Harvard University. Olivia didn't say a word the entire ride, which allowed Walter to ramble on about his experiment.

It didn't take a physicist to know that something wasn't right in the lab. The lights were all out. Peter went to find the circuit breaker while Walter rambled on about reasons the power would be off in the lab only.

It didn't take Peter long to find the switch and flipped it back into the on position. The lights flickered a few times before staying fully illuminated. All the chatter in the lab died down as quickly as it began.

Peter walked back into the lab to see all three of them starting in awe at the sight in front of them.

A horribly disfigured and dismembered female body was glued across the white board where Walter had the Pythagorean Theorem written down. It had been part of Walter's research for his latest project.

Peter gasped at the bloody mess before them.

Although it had been significantly less time than he thought, it seemed like several minutes had passed before Peter heard Astrid's voice.

She was on the phone calling for backup.

Peter glanced over to Olivia to see the horrified expression that engulfed her usually soft and determined features. He stepped up behind her and reached out with both hands to pull her away from the disturbing display.

Olivia focused her eyes on Peter. She was sure the vision of her own face looking back at her would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Peter pulled her to his chest and hugged her to him. "Don't look at it. No one should ever have to see their own face on a dead body."

There had already been two other clones of Olivia found, so it didn't surprise him that they were looking at the remains of another one. Peter sighed. He wondered if this nightmare would ever end. He was suddenly very thankful for the good night's rest he has gotten the night before, because now he wasn't sure he'd be able to sleep again. He feared that sooner or later the corpse they'd be identifying would eventually be hers.

He stepped back and shook his head violently, in an attempt to rid his mind of those terrible thoughts. He couldn't think like that. He had to focus on getting to the bottom of it so he could protect Olivia. He couldn't afford to lose his marbles now.

Olivia eyed him worriedly. "Peter? Peter, are you okay?"

For a split second Peter thought she recognized him. He swore he saw her in those eyes; deep green and filled with emotion. Then it dawned on him she was probably worried because of his reaction when he abruptly pulled away from her.

He offered her an apologetic smile as the room began to fill with people. The area was being taped off with crime scene tape as he reached down and grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door. "I'm fine. Let's get you out of here." He turned slightly and called over his shoulder,"Come on, Walter. Let's go get your strawberry shake before I drop you two off at home."

Walter nodded and hurriedly followed behind them, anxious to get away from the madness in his lab.

**A/N: This chapter took me forever to write. Plus I had to do some research for the next chapter. I was going to put it in this chapter but I didn't want to drag it out too much and figured it would be better as its own chapter. I'm not sure if I like how this one came out. Just be gentle when you review, k? :) I'm trying not to make Olivia seem OOC but I figure that she's bound to do certain things or act and react in certain ways that she normally wouldn't if she were herself. Hence the Feng Shui scene lol. I thought we needed a little humor before the next thing I have up me sleeve... be prepared (pardon my language, but it's fitting) for an epic mind-fuck over the next few chapters!**


End file.
